This Journey of Mine
by ChristineNicoleBlack
Summary: And, without my knowing it, it was love that sent me on this journey, to find the father I never knew.
1. Chapter 1

** _A few things._ **

**1) Hey, guys. In case you don't know, I'm ChristineNicoleBlack. This is my first Harry Potter story on - I'm also a member of MuggleNetFanFiction. This is a two part story, but my plan is to keep them together as one story. I've already finished Part One, so I thought the time was ripe for this to be submitted. Part Two, I just began writing tonight. **

** Obviously, this is Chapter One of a multi-chaptered story. I really hope you guys enjoy this, I've been working on this concept for two years now, so I'm sure you can understand when I say this story is my pride and joy. **

** Thank you guys in advance for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy it enough to keep coming back. **

**2) THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC. Yes, I'm well aware there was an epilouge in Deathly Hallows and none of this ever happened. Like I said, I worked on the concept for a while, before even beginning to write the story. Also, this is a next generation fic, featuring Lily Luna Potter and her brothers James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. I'm going to apologize in advance, because I did rearrange their ages a bit, and I know some people don't like that, but it was necessary to the story. **

**3) This fic is rated T for 'sensitive themes' (I have to say that, people might get upset), language, and a few minor romance situation between teenagers, which I will tell you now are all of a sweet and tender nature, not a freaky, obessessed nature.**

**And, that's it. So please enjoy, and, oh yeah, Merry Christmas. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I sat on the hard wood floor of the bedroom I shared with my mother, flipping through our old photo album for the umpteenth time… this month.

I had always loved this album. It was like a whole time line.

It started off with a picture of mum and my uncles and grandparents standing in front of huge pyramids, taken when my mum was only in her second year of Hogwarts. Egypt? Yeah. Where else would pyramids be? My attention was always drawn to Uncle George when I looked at this picture, and the boy standing beside him. I could never remember his name. Franklin? Fabio? Freddie? _Fred_. Mum didn't talk about him a lot. The next several pages were full of shots from my mother's time at school, with certain people reoccurring frequently, mostly Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle George and his twin, Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville, and a particular raven-haired, green-eyed boy. There weren't many pictures from her seventh year, and on the rare occasions I asked her about this, she always said she would tell us when we were older. After the school shots ended, there were several pictures of mum and our family and the raven-haired boy, who was a man now. The only reason I was able to recognize him were those familiar eyes… There were a few blank pages, and then the pictures of mum and the raven-haired man began. In front of a house… Visiting Hogwarts… In an office… Further into the album my mum's stomach grew, and eventually it showed a picture of mum at St. Mungo's holding a newly born baby with the raven-haired man by her side, both of them smiley widely as the baby slept, a tuft of black hair on his pink little head. My brother, James. Several pictures later, most of which contained James in his earliest state and my mother's stomach growing ever larger once again, there's was another picture of them in the hospital, this time in a different room and my mother holding something swathed in a pink blanket and the man holding my brother, who was maybe one year old. A happy little family…. Another year's worth of pictures later, featuring myself and my brother, my glowing mother and the smiling raven-haired man, there was one last hospital shot, this time featuring an at this point two year old James, one year old me, and our newly birthed brother, Albus, and our exhausted but ecstatic mother. The raven-haired man was not seen in this particular photo, and he disappeared all together soon after that. The rest of the album just presented me and my brothers as we grew up, from the last maternity visit to St. Mungo's to two weeks ago when Aunt Hermione had taken us to a Muggle Park.

"LILY!" I jumped out of my reverie, and recognized my brother's voice calling me from the kitchen.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come and help with dinner!"

"I'm busy!"

"LILY!"

"FINE!"

In a huff, I slammed the book shut and shoved it under my bed, where I usually kept it, mostly because my mother never showed any true interest in it enough for me to have to constantly put it back in its desired place.

I stomped down the hallway to the kitchen- in true drama queen fashion, I might add- to find James manually stirring a pot of some red sauce.

"Why can't Albus help you?" I muttered, irritated.

"He's sleeping," James replied simply.

"So?" I asked, his answer agitating me even further. "Why don't I go wake him up for you?" I turned to leave.

"Don't you dare go in my room, Lily," James said a little forcefully, adjusting the setting on the stove. I folded my arms, and gave him a disapproving look, but leaned against the counter. "Besides, you know he wasn't feel to great this morning."

"He's faking it," I muttered. James ignored me.

"You know you can use magic now, right?" I asked suddenly, eyeing the wooden spoon in his hand. James had turned seventeen three weeks ago… and he was still living like a Muggle.

"I'm well aware of that, Lils," he replied condescendingly, jerking his chin towards a stack of plates on the counter. "Set the table, please." I scowled at him and yanked the plates off the granite, setting them not-so-gently on the hardwood table.

"Why can't you just wave your wand and be done with all this?" I turned and leaned against the edge of the table, my view of James partly blocked by the white wall that was the entry way to the kitchen.

"Because that would be setting a bad example for you and Albus. Don't forget the glasses and flatware." I rolled my eyes and marched back into the kitchen, yanking open the cabinet.

"I think me and Albus are old enough to make our own decisions, James. Thanks for your concern." I brought dinner glasses back to the table then turned around and pulled open the drawer nearest the sink. James sighed and flipped his black hair.

"Please, Lily, don't be so sarcastic. Just because I _can _use magic doesn't mean I _will_. Besides, maybe I like doing things the Muggle way." I snorted.

"That's a load of crap, James. You're one of the most talented Wizards at Hogwarts. Why in Merlin's name would you want to live like a Muggle?" My brother's expression soften.

"Thanks, Lils," he said, genuine surprise in his voice. "I don't remember the last time you gave me a compliment." I smiled.

"Don't get used to it." I looked at him, and we both laughed. I finished setting the table then leaned against the counter next to the stove again.

"Seriously, James," I said quietly. "You're Head Boy, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the brightest student in your class, you got O's on all your O.W.L's in your fifth year, and your N.E.W.T's will probably be a repeat… Why do you insist on acting like… well, a Muggle?" James set down his wooden spoon.

"Simply because it's amazing to me how Muggles live without magic. Plus, I really do have to set a good example for you and Albus. If you guys have to do things the Muggle way, I will, too." James smiled at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"There's more," I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I'll accept that you want to be a good example and that you think it's just so cool and all that crap, but there's more. I just know it." James laughed at me, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"You're strange, Lily, you really are."

"Sure, _I'm _the strange one." James peeked at me from the corner of his eye, but didn't reply to my comment. We stood in silence for a few minutes until we heard the front door creek open and mum's voice call out.

"Hey, guys!"

"In the kitchen, Mum!" James called back. A moment later, mum appeared in the kitchen, in her usual business woman façade (she actually worked Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions in Diagon Alley, but since we lived so close to Muggles, she always had to change before coming home. After all, coming home in bright pink robes is rather… Odd.). She smiled at us, weary but cheerful.

"Thank you for starting dinner, James," She said, making her briefcase disappear.

"It's no problem, Mum," James said quietly, as he stirred the red sauce. Mum, smiled and looked towards the archway, absently.

"Where's Albus?" Me and James looked at each other.

"He should be up in our room," James muttered quietly. Mum nodded.

"He wasn't feeling well this morning, either." James nodded and shot me an _'I-told-you-so' _look. "I hope he's not ill." Mum looked back towards the archway. "I'm going to go check on your brother."

"Dinner will be ready in ten," James called after her. She called back a thanks.

I turned my attention to my brother again, staring at him, not saying a word. He didn't acknowledge my gaze as he transferred the spaghetti to one big bowl and went to set it on the table, and piled garlic bread onto a plate.

Finally, when the table was beautifully set and he had called out to our mum and brother, he looked at me, his expression soft but his eyes weary.

"Yes, Lily, I'm well aware that you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes. Yes, Lily, I'm choosing to ignore you." He smirked playfully. I rolled my eyes, standing my ground.

"There's something up, James," I muttered. "I can feel it."

"Just because I cook dinner like a Muggle?"

"…"

"Maybe you're a little paranoid, Lils," he said in a casual voice as Mum and Albus appeared around the corner.

I caught sight of Albus, his skin pale and his eyelids drooping, still in his pajamas, but he was cheery as always.

My brother Albus was a strange one, immensely talented but opting instead to joke around and waste his Hogwarts years causing trouble along side his friends. He was a widely popular boy at Hogwarts, even among the Slytherins, of course him and his siblings all were. We were the Potter trio, after all…

Albus flipped his brown hair out of his eyes as he sat down, and we all followed his lead.

"This looks delicious, James," our mum, said, obviously trying to start a conversation. James smiled his thanks as he began piling food onto everyone's plates. It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments as we began eating. Then Mum spoke again.

"So do you guys want to go to Diagon Alley next week to get your school supplies? You should be getting your Hogwarts letter within the next few days." Albus's eyes twinkled.

"Sounds great!" he said enthusiastically. "I'll have to send an owl to the guys. We've been needing to stock up on our Weasley's Wheezes supplies." Albus continued to smile, but his grin was wiped off his face at the sight our Mum's expression. Me and James smiled at each other, holding back a laugh.

"That's probably not the best idea, Albus," James said, still managing to sound paternal even though he was obviously trying not to laugh. "Besides, I'm sure Lily wants to use Orion to send a note to _Kendall_." James wagged his eyebrows suggestively. My fingers tightened around my fork, but other than that I ignored my brother's comment. My mum's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Kendall?" She asked, maternally curious.

"He's no one," I said too quickly. James and Albus howled with laughter, and mum continued to gaze at me.

"Kendall, huh?" Mum said thoughtfully through my brothers' guffaws. "Isn't he a friend of yours, James?" He nodded, still shaking with laughter.

"His _best _friend," Albus verified. "And how terribly awkward it is for poor Jamesie, here. His sister and the boy who is almost his brother _dating_." I dropped my fork.

"We are not _dating_," I whispered in a deadly voice. James practically chocked on his garlic bread.

"PLEASE!" He said loudly. "You two were inseparable last year! I'm surprised you even passed your O.W.L's, you spent more time snogging him than you did studying."

"Shut up!" I said, exasperated. But Mum just chuckled.

"How cute," she said, smiling. "Lily's got herself a boyfriend." And this sent James and Albus into another fit of laughter.

"He's not my boyfriend…" I said, picking my fork back up.

"Okay, Lils, we'll go with that." James winked at me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to puncture the meatball sitting atop my pile of noodles. James and Albus continued to laugh. Mum smiled, well, maternally, but didn't say anything, thank Merlin. I'm not usually a touchy-feely person.

"Anyway…" My mother said, obviously trying to change the subject. "I wonder what classes you all will be taking? Merlin knows there's so many opportunities, as talented a bunch you are. I remember, your f-…"

I dropped my fork, as did my brothers. Mum never talked about our father. _Ever_. We just barely knew his name.

"Yes, Mum?" Albus prompted, very carefully.

In the earlier days, back when Albus was just beginning at Hogwarts, we heard stories constantly about our father, and our uncles, and Aunt Hermione, a lot of them told by Uncle Neville, saying how much of troublemakers they all were, how talented our father was, how much Albus and James resembled him… But whenever we asked Mum to elaborate, she just got glassy-eyed and muttered something about an emergency work call. We learned not to mention him, but there were times Mum did slip up, and sometimes we would learn a tid bit or two; He had a holly and phoenix feather wand, a lightening bolt shaped scar, was the only one ever to survive the killing curse…

"Umm…" My Mum muttered, her cheeks flushing red. "I… Don't feel… well. I'm going to head onto… bed… yeah…" And she stood up abruptly and hurried off, leaving me and my brothers to stare wide-eyed at each other.

"Wow," I whispered, unable to help myself.

"Wow's right, Lily," James said, almost to himself, a loaded look in his eyes.

"Wonder what she would have said?" Me and James looked at our younger brother. He had a knack for stating the obvious at times, but also for saying aloud what it's obvious that everyone is thinking, but unable to put into words.

"We may never know," James said, and I knew he was answering as truthfully as he could.

"Should I go…" I said, starting to stand up. But James grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Don't, Lils. Not tonight." And I sat back down as James stood up, and- with a meaningful look at me- waved his wand towards the dirty plates, causing them to fly into the kitchen and land under the running water in the sink. "You guys want dessert?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks," I muttered automatically.

"No," Albus said, rubbing his stomach. "Excuse me," he said. "I don't feel so well…" And he, too, hurried into the hallway. A moment later, the bathroom door slammed.

So I was left sitting there awkwardly as James hurried around the kitchen, trying to look busy.

Maybe I imagined it, but I thought I heard him sniffle…

"James?" I said quietly, not looking up.

It took him an moment to answer. "Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about… finding him?"

"Finding who, Lily?" I heard him drop a pan in the sink, and had the distinct impression he was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You know. Harry… Our father."

"Of course not." James's tone was rough, cold, uncaring. This was so unlike him. I turned around so I was facing him.

"But aren't you ever… curious? Everyone always says you and Albus look like him, that I have his eyes, our grandmother's eyes. Don't you want to know him? Who he is…"

"No, I don't, Lily," he said, and his voice was almost frightening. I cringed, but he continued. "He _ditched_ us, Lily. His wife and three kids. No phone calls, no letters. No damn explanation. Just left us here to fend for ourselves, while he's probably off in a new witch's bed every other night-"

"He loved us, James-"

"HE DIDN'T LOVE US, LILY!" I've never heard James shout before, not in anger. I cringed again, tears springing to my eyes. I looked up at him, his face full of remorse for what he had done. He shuffled over to me, putting an arm around me and pulling me into a sideways hug. Much more quietly, he said, "I'm sure he loved us… someway… at one point. But he left. And as far as I'm concerned a real man wouldn't do that, to his family, not to anybody. And, I'm sorry, but I don't want to waste my precious years searching for a man that doesn't have enough pride and self-respect to be there for his family. And I hope you won't either." I looked at my brother.

"We deserve to know him-"

"He doesn't deserve to know us," he cut me off, in a tone of finality I had heard Professor McGonagall use many times before. "Not if he walks out on us." And with that, he stood up, hugging me one more time and whispering I should get some rest, that it was obvious I was stressed out. But I stayed firmly in my seat. James looked at me for a moment, but decided not to again, and he, too, turned the corner and disappeared down the hallway.

I stared at the wall. I knew James was right, in a way. A real man, a real _father _wouldn't have walked out on his children, his wife. But somewhere inside of me, I knew. Knew that he didn't walk out on us for his own selfish reasons. Knew he was only trying to make our lives better somehow, in some way….

If we were as much like our father as everyone said we were, then there had to be a reason.

When I went to bed that night- Mum, of course, sleeping, or at least I was probably suppose to assume she was- with that idea nagging at me, on the edges of my thoughts.

_Find him. _

_Find him. _

_Find him. _

* * *

><p><strong>Again, hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading, feel free to review, and constructive critisism is gratefull accepted. Good day, and good night, everyone.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, friends. I was looking through the collection of Harry Potter stories on this great website yesterday and realized just how far back this one was already. So, I figured I'd better fix that. **

**But first I want to say I got a lot of positive feedback about this story already, and I really appreciate that. It's you guys that keep writers like me going. Ya'll are epic. **

**Oh, and by the way, I didn't put this in the first chapter, but this is my big fat DISCLAIMER message, and this will be effective for the whole series, and everything else I write. I don't own Harry Potter. Never will. However, I do own this story, and the few OC's that reside within it. It's JK Rowling's world. I'm just playing in it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I loved the sight of the Hogwarts Express on September first.

A bright red steam engine, smoke billowing from it's top, kids and students and family bustling around, last minute goodbyes, cheerful greetings, one or two tears from incoming first years….

It could be overwhelming, but once you got over that, the general affect was quite hypnotizing.

"JAMES!" I heard a voice yell. "LILY!" James and I whipped around. Kendall McGraw was running towards us, his Muggle shirt flapping behind him, giving him the appearance of a mutated bird. Me and James both laughed as he approached us.

"OI, MATE!" He roared as him and James shared a brotherly hug. "Sorry I couldn't make it to Diagon Alley last week, quite busy, helping my dad at the Ministry… Hey, Lils," he said, turning towards me and blushing red slightly. I looked down and blushed, too, and realized James had walked away to join his friends standing by an open compartment.

"Hey, Kendall," I half-whispered, extremely aware of myself. Kendall smiled.

"Share a compartment with me?" I nodded, and picked up the cage that contained my Snowy Owl, Orion a before Kendall grabbed hold of my trunk and led me to a compartment near the back of the train.

"Have a good summer?" I asked casually as he heaved my trunk into the overhead compartment. I set Orion on one of the seats.

"Eh," he muttered. "In and out of the Ministry a lot." He looked around suddenly, and lowered his voice. "I finally managed to sneak into the Department of Mysteries this summer." My ears perked up.

Kendall always told me stories about the place, of the Unspeakables that worked there. It was something that had fascinated me since my first year at Hogwarts. Me and James and Albus and Kendall always fantasized about sneaking in there one day, unveiling all the secrets that lie within. But, of course, falling victim to the reputation of a Prefect, I never had any true intentions, but my brothers and Kendall were much more reckless.

"I can't believe you," I whispered, though no one would be able to hear us anyway. "How much trouble did you get in?"

"None," Kendall said, his smile cocky. "Your brother, uh, _lent_ me his Invisibility Cloak." I stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, the smacked him in the arm.

"OW!"

"And you never told me?"

"I thought you would be mad!"

"YEAH!" I said sarcastically. "Mad you didn't invite me!" Kendall relaxed, and laughed.

"You wouldn't have come."

"To the Department of Mysteries?" Me and Kendall looked over. James was sticking his head into the compartment door, his trunk and owl cage in tow. "No, you probably wouldn't have, Lils."

I muttered darkly as the two of them laughed at my expression.

"Shut up."

"Don't be mad," Kendall whispered as James flung his own trunk into the overhead storage. I looked up at him, his wide, honest brown eyes, his dark brown hair that flopped down on his forehead. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not," I promised, whispering back, and tilting my head up to kiss him.

"Hey, hey, none of that while I'm around!" James said loudly. Me and Kendall laughed, and we all hopped out of the compartment. Kendall ran off to find his Mum and Dad, and me and James hurried over to where Albus was standing with Mum.

"Now you all be good now," she said as the great whistled sounded. "I don't want to be hearing from the teachers every other day, _Albus_." Me and James laughed. "Listen to Uncle Neville and tell him to send me an Owl when he gets the chance. If Uncle George comes for another unexpected visit during a Hogsmeade weekend don't accept any of his test products, we don't want a repeat of James's second year-"

"Mum!" he complained loudly. Mum smiled.

"Okay, you three, I love you all. James," she said hugging him. "Do fantastic on your N.E.W.T's, and drink it all in this year, it's your last at Hogwarts. Albus, I expect you to be studying every chance you get, you're so smart, I know you'll do amazing on your O.W.L's." She hugged him also. "And, Lily," she said softly, turning to me. "Keep your brothers in line-"

"Excuse me!" James said, puffing our his chest to display his Head Boy badge.

"Visit Hagrid every chance you get, all of you. And have the best year yet." Mum hugged me tight, not letting go until the final whistle sounded.

"Go on, three," she called as we turned to the train. "Be good! I love you!"

"Love you, Mum!" we all called back, our calls mixing with hundreds of others.

And the train began to speed forward, guiding us towards another amazing year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, gather 'round! OI! POTTERS!" Me and my brothers waved frantically to Hagrid as small and delicate looking first years gathered in a bunch around him. He waved back, narrowly avoiding knocking a fifth year upside the head. We laughed as the blonde boy scowled in Hagrid's direction, but-taking in his size- didn't say anything.

The train ride was fun, as it always is, at least when you're a Potter. James confined the three of us to one compartment, commenting loudly that we should share some family time before we begin the year. I sat beside Kendall for most of the ride, looking through an issue of _The Quibbler _as various friends and fellow students came by, including Scorpio Malfoy and our cousin Rose. I ditched the compartment as darkness and the huge looming outline of Hogwarts Castle grew nearer, following Rose to a car near the very front to change into our Hogwarts robes.

And the whole time, that same idea that I dealt with a few weeks ago and ever since kept nagging at me.

"LILY!"

I jumped out of my reverie. Albus was waving his arms at me from a nearby cart, guided by what I now knew were Theastrals, though I still couldn't see them. I hurried over to them and hopped in, sliding in beside James. He smiled at me, our slight row a fortnight ago obviously forgotten by him.

The three of them talked admittedly about the forthcoming Quidditch season, of possible members, and last year's Quidditch Cup. Thankfully I didn't have to contribute much to the conversation, though when Kendall had to say my name six times to get my attention to ask me whether I would be trying out for the team this year, my brothers both gave me a strange look. I shook it off, and opted instead to gaze at the looming shape of Hogwarts, its many turrets and towers casting a spell over me once again, as it always had.

Not a moment too soon, the carriages stopped in front of the great oak front doors, and one by one students jumped out of their carts and hurried into the Great Hall, excited greetings and giggles following the crowd like a mist.

"Lils!" I looked up as I climbed the front steps, and smiled hugely. My best friend, Alice Masters, was standing off to the side just inside the entry way, waving.

"Alice!" I said, pushing my way up to her. We talked animatedly all the way into the Great Hall, meeting up with my brothers and Kendall and found a spot at in the middle of the table. The babble of the Hall grew louder and louder, until, finally, Professor Klein tramped into the Great Hall, a small wooden stool and a frayed old hat in tow. The returning students already seated in the Hall watched with bated breath as Klein set the hat upon the stool at the front of the Hall. Suddenly, the brim of the hat opened wide, and began to sing:

_Another year has come_

_And surely it will go_

_As quick as the thousands of passing years_

_I have come to know_

_I know I'm not so pretty_

_I'm not so grand or fab_

_But I assure I'm the smartest hat_

_You'll find in this Great Land_

_Perhaps you'll go to Gryffindor_

_Brave, Loyal, and True_

_Or perhaps kind Hufflepuff_

_Bright-eyed, each day anew_

_Maybe you'll go to Ravenclaw_

_Clever, yes, quite sharp!_

_Or maybe even Slytherin_

_Who won't deal with chagrin!_

_Welcome all _

_To this great year_

_To do what you think good_

_To close your eyes_

_Follow your heart_

_As you know you should_

_So try me on_

_Don't be afraid_

_I do not hit or bite_

_I'll help you start this year off good!_

_At my choice you will delight!_

The four house tables and professors burst into applause Klein pulled out a long piece of parchment and began to read off names.

"Abner, Lindsey!" I leaned across the table to James as a small, red-headed girl timidly made her way to the stool.

"What do you think the hat meant? When it said, 'Close your eyes, follow your heart, as you know you should'?" I asked as the hat screamed, 'HUFFLEPUFF!', and the table behind erupted into cheers. James just shrugged.

"Probably," he said, as Ahloue, Craig made his way rather confidently to the stool, "Just that we should do what we know in our hearts in the right thing. You know, follow your instincts." I stared at James for a moment, applauding numbly after the hat yelled, 'SLYTHERIN!'.

"And do you believe that?" I asked fiercely as 'Aker, Mark!' stepped up timidly to the wooden stool.

"Of course I do, Lily," James replied, slightly weary, clapping when Mark was pronounced a Gryffindor. "Why are you acting so strange?" I just shook my head and turned my attention forward, doing my best to focus on the rest of the Sorting.

_Follow your heart as you know you should… Do what you think good…_

Great cheer erupted from all around me, and I jumped, receiving giggles from my surrounded classmates. I looked up. The Sorting was over, the wooden stool and frayed hat was gone from the front of the Hall, and the plates were suddenly filled with food. Before anyone even had a chance to dig in, though, Headmaster McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome, all," she began, in a rather scratchy voice. "To another wonderful year at this great school, Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, I would like to say one thing; While you should do this every year, every _day_, this particular time is especially important. I ask nothing more of you all, than to stop listening to the pressures adolescence has no doubt forced upon you, and begin listening to what you believe, what you know, is true. In other words, listen to your heart, above all else. Don't pursue something just because someone else says it's a good idea, and don't ignore something you feel you should do just because someone says it isn't. Your lives are for you to live, and you only. Do what makes you happy. Live with little regrets. And with that, let us begin the feast."

The clanking of glassware and babble was instantaneous, but I didn't move. What McGonagall said went right along with what the Sorting Hat said.

Follow your heart.

Trust your instincts.

Do what you feel is right.

As an instinct, I looked up at the staff teacher, to McGonagall. I expected her to be deep in conversation with Professor Sprout, or else drinking deeply from a goblet, but she wasn't. She was staring, staring direct at me, and the moment I met her eyes, the thought sprang to my head, as if the Headmaster herself had put it there.

_Find him. _

I stood up abruptly. James gave me an alarmed look.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"No," I said, only partially lying. "I don't feel so well. I'm going to go find a bathroom." I backed away from my seat and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Instead of turning left towards the loo like I said, I streaked up the marble staircase, my mind racing. If I was right, I had only minutes. I needed to pack a bag, and quick. I needed to get out. I needed to find him.

I quickly found my way to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Bowtruckle Seeds!" I half screamed, panting thickly, thankful suddenly that I was a Prefect. She looked alarmed, but swung open anyway. I ran up the stairs to the sixth years girl's dormitory, throwing open the door, thanking Merlin my trunk was already there. I flung it open, and pulled out a small purple beaded bag Aunt Hermione had give me for my thirteenth birthday, a pretty one that had an Undetectable Extension charm on it. I yanked it open, and threw in my robes and Muggle clothing and toiletries and my coin purse that had emergency money in it that by now it added up to a small fortune. I didn't make time to organize my belongings; I raced out of the room, trunk and door still wide open, and ran back towards the Great Hall, ready to make my escape.

Luck was with me. The great oak doors were still standing wide open. I looked back behind me, as if expecting someone to burst out and attempt to stop me, but no one was there. Just a few more feet…

And suddenly I was half-tripping down the stone steps, racing towards the gate. Halfway there… Thirty feet… Twenty-Five…

"LILY!"

I wanted to scream a defiant 'NO!' as the voice called out to me, but- as a knee jerk reaction- I stopped, finally tripping over myself, clinging tight to the bag in my hand.

"Lily!" The voice said again, much closer. I looked up as I pushed myself into standing position. Kendall was running towards me, a Muggle backpack falling off one shoulder.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I whispered venomously.

"I'm… I'm coming with you!" He panted. I stood there, shocked.

"What… What are you talking about?"

"Your father!" he said between gasps, and I was almost knocked breathless myself. "You're going to go find your father. And I'm going with you." He straightened up, finally catching his breath.

"How do you even know about that?" I asked, scared for some reason. "No one knows that I was going to do this! Hell, _I _didn't even know until about ten minutes ago!"

"I picked up a few tricks at the Ministry," he said casually, as if this explained it all. "Look, Lily. You can't say anything that's going to change my mind. I don't know what exactly you're planning on doing, but I know it can be dangerous out there, and you're still underage-"

"Your point?"

"Let me go with you, Lily," he said, his voice pleading. "I know a lot more advanced stuff than you do, I can help you, I can make sure we're both protected and safe… Let me go, Lily. I want to help you."

I stood staring at him, rooted to the spot.

"You know," I whispered. "This isn't going to be a picnic. I have no leads, nowhere to go. I'm just going to be winging it this entire time."

"I know, Lily," he said. "Trust me, I know. But I can't let you do this alone, and I won't. I know there you're stubborn and I know there's no stopping you. So I'm coming with you."

We stood there for a few moment, gazing at each other.

"Fine," I finally said, seeing, at last, this was my best option- To let Kendall come with me, to help me, to guide me, to keep me sane.

He smiled widely, taking my hand in his as the dull roar in the Great Hall grew suddenly louder. Students would be pouring into the hall in just a few moments to make their way to the common rooms.

"Come on!" I said, pulling him with me as we ran through the gate, into the cover of darkness behind a few trees.

"Where to first?" he asked, hitching his backpack higher up on his shoulders.

"My house," I said, the answer rolling off my tongue with ease, as if it had been placed there, waiting for its time to be revealed. Kendall gave me a weary look but didn't question.

"We'll need to head into Hogsmeade then, catch a train back out. We'll have to be careful. No one can know we're Hogwarts students."

"Why?" I questioned, the word popping out before I had a chance to think about it.

Kendall gazed at me for a second, and I knew my naivety was shining through.

"Why do you think, Lils?" he asked, his voice only slightly condescending. "If someone finds out, they'll call someone, the Ministry probably, and they'll just haul us back to the school, and we'll be right back where we started." I nodded.

"Yeah… Well… You're right." I glanced at my watch. "Come on, we should get going. We can catch a night train back to London, and be there before the morning, hopefully." We began to walk down the worn path to the village.

"What are we suppose to do when we get back to your house, Lils?" Kendall asked as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

"Simple," I said. "Watch the apartment until my mum leaves for work, then sneak in and see if there's anything in there that can help us find my father."

"But wouldn't you have found something already? If anything was there?" I shook my head.

"Secrecy has always played a big part in my dad's existence."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two. I'm having a great time writing this story, and I hope ya'll are having an even better time reading it. I will reiterate (Hey, I just used a big word! Anyway, it means ''to say again"), constructive critism is allowed. Also, compliments are rewarded with virtual cookies, and flames are repayed back to you tenfold, so be careful. <strong>

**And, by the way, _JovialJamJar, teddyandlilyforever, _and _Shoot4theMoon, _you guys are the first fans of this story, and it made me smile to know you guys like it. **

**Thanks to everyone for their support. Update coming in a few days, if I'm given reason to do so...**

**Take a hint. ****You guys rock. **

**~CNB**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY 2012 EVERYONE! Haha, yeah, Happy New Year's, guys, hope your Christmas was great and you didn't party too hard on New Year's Eve. This is a little present from me to all of you, Chapter 3 of this wonderful story I'm working so incredibly hard on. Hope you all enjoy it! Also, while I'm just a Freshman myself (CLASS OF 2015!), I would like to say congratulations to all of the 2012 Seniors out there, enjoy your last year of high school while you still can, and I wish you all nothing but the best. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The train ride back to London went better than expected.

Praying that luck was with us, we slipped into the train station and kept our heads low, but no one spared us a second glance. The guy that was selling the tickets- though thoroughly irritated when we woke him up to pay for the tickets- didn't spend more than a second looking at us before he leaned back in his chair and dozed off again.

We boarded twenty minutes later, darting for the compartment in the very back of the train. The stewardess only came by once to ask us if we needed anything, but Kendall shook his head rather rudely and waved her off.

As the train sped past the country side, I began to shake.

This was insane.

Completely mental…

But I needed to know my father. I couldn't let another day go by without doing something about it.

To keep myself busy, I dumped everything out of my little beaded back and began to fold and organize things, Kendall staring at me with a slightly weary look in his eyes the entire time.

Finally, around three A.M., the train stopped at King's Cross Station and let us off.

Kendall took my hand when he caught me glancing nervously at him after we stepped off the train.

"We'll be fine," he promised me in a low voice. I nodded.

"We need to find a place to stay," I said, hoping the allusion of doing something would calm me down. Kendall thought for a moment.

"We could always get a room a the Leaky Cauldron. Under fake names." I shook my head.

"The landlord there knows me. It's too dangerous." Though, I had to admit to myself, there weren't many other options.

I had to find someone that wouldn't rat us out… that understood what we were doing… that didn't mind causing a little trouble…

"UNCLE GEORGE!" I said rather loudly.

"Who?" Kendall asked, clearly puzzled.

"My uncle that runs a joke shop in Diagon Alley! He can help us!" Kendall grinned. I let out a grateful sigh of relief.

"By all means, then, let's go!" He held out his hand to me. I stared at it for a moment, bemused.

"Apparating," he said. "I got certified last summer."

I laughed. "Of course you did."

In a flash, I felt like a was being sucked through a small tube with some great force, being squeezed through. I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming…

Then it was over. We landed with a dull thud, and it took me a moment to open my eyes.

We were standing on the cobblestone street in front of Flourish and Blotts. It was completely dark, and utterly silent.

"Lead the way," Kendall whispered. I nodded, and started down the street, down the familiar path to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It took longer to find it in the darkness, but my heart leapt when I saw the huge glass windows, displaying various trouble-making objects.

"Come on!" I said, suddenly excited, running around back.

There was a loft upstairs, and it get to it you climbed up a spiraling staircase in the back of the shop. I banged on the door, praying that Uncle George would be there.

Luck was with us, again.

A light popped on upstairs, and I heard someone stomp down the winding staircase. The door flew open.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're- … Lily?" I grinned up at my Uncle. His hair was a mess and his satin bed clothes were creased in odd places.

"Hey, Uncle George."

I could tell he was fighting an internal battle. On the one hand, thrilled to see his favorite niece, on the other, struggling with whether or not he should be yelling at me and Kendall right now, when we should be hundreds of miles away, at school.

"Lily… Lily Luna Potter, what the devil are you doing here?" But his tone wasn't angry at all.

"We need your help, Uncle George. Me and Kendall." His eyes wandered up to Kendall's face.

"James's mate, aren't you?" Was his brilliant reply. "Well, are you two going to stand out here until the Sun comes up or come in and tell me what the hell's going on?" And he stood aside to let us in.

"Come on up," he said, gesturing to the staircase. "I'll make us some tea."

Once we were all settled into the sitting area, a bright fire roaring and tea steaming from the kettle, Uncle George sat back in his arm chair and gazed at me intently.

"So, Lilith," he said, trying to sound serious. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" I glanced at Kendall, who was seating next to Uncle George in another armchair, and he nodded encouragingly.

"Well, Uncle George," I said, pleased when my voice didn't come out weak and scared. "Like I said, we need your help." He didn't say anything, so I plowed on.

"You see, due to some, er, special circumstances, and, uh, a few choice words, I have decided that it's time for me to meet my father." George's eyes grew wide over his teacup, but I didn't give him a chance to interrupt.

"I have no leads, nothing to go on, but I know you can help me. Give me some information on him, no matter how trivial. If you can't help us, then me and Kendall are going back to my house to search for something, a letter, or picture, that would help us. If you can help us, well, we're going to do the exact same thing-"

"This is a very ambitious journey, Lils-"

"We need all the information we can get-"

He held up a hand to silence me. I stopped talking, bringing my teacup to my lips.

"As I was saying," he continued. "This is very ambitious, and a little unstable, if you think about it. Are you sure you want to do this-"

"Yes." That note of finality was in my voice.

"Very well," George said, getting up. "You two sit tight. I'll be right back." He disappeared into a door to the left of the fireplace. It was quiet for a moment, then-

_Thud._

"OW!"

"Wake up you prat, Lily's here and she needs our help."

"Lily? Lily who?"

"Your niece, you dolt! Now get up."

Uncle George appeared from the door way, a very disgruntled Uncle Ron following him.

"Lily!" he said, his tone pleased, but surprised.

"Hey, Uncle Ron," I said standing up to hug him. He sat beside me on the sofa as George settled himself back into the armchair.

"Now, Lily, why don't you tell Ron exactly why you're here," George said, pouring some more tea and passing the cup to Ron.

And so I recited my story, Ron listening with rapt attention. When I finished, he continued to sip his tea.

"This is really-"

"Ambitious? Unstable? Mental? Stupid? Yeah, I know."

"Actually I was going to say this is a really good idea. Not a particularly bright one, but a good one nonetheless." I stared at my Uncle in shock. That was definitely not what I expected to hear.

"So you'll do it?" I asked, my heart pounding. "You'll help us?"

"Only if you're sure you want to-"

"I'm sure." Ron nodded solemnly.

"Alright then. What do you want to know?" My mind reeled. So much that I wanted to know…

"What was he like?" The childish question dancing off my lips. George and Ron smiled.

"He was a prat," George said, grinning a bit. "Had this thing about saving people. It was no mystery that a lot of people thought he had a hero complex. Even Voldemort himself believed it."

"Who's Voldemort?"

"We'll get to that later," Ron said, setting down his tea. "Your father, Lily, was, and still is, a good man. He's made mistakes, it's true, leaving his family is the biggest one. But he loved you guys, still does."

_I knew it. _

"Tell me about him," I said, my voice pleading like a child's.

"George is right," Ron began. "The bloke has hero complex. Likes helping people. That was probably a part of how he came to the decision to leave you guys-"

I sucked in a deep breath, but didn't say anything. I hated how he could talk so causally about something that tore my world apart.

"But he was a good guy. Looked like his dad, had his mum's eyes. Like you have your grandmother's eyes-"

"We have the same eyes," I whispered softly.

"Yes," Ron said, smiling kindly. "You do. Anyway, he was a good student, an insanely good Quidditch player, he was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team all six years we went to school-"

"Six?"

"Again, later. He was incredibly talented, and smart, and he had a good heart. He never let fame go to his head, even though, jealous as I was of him sometimes, I never saw that. I'm was very lucky to have him as a friend, my _best _friend, and I still am."

"So you guys are still friends?" I said excitedly. "Like, you still talk to him?"

"Once in a while," Ron said, obviously not understanding what a big deal this was. "He'll send me a letter once or twice a month, to say hi, ask how you three are doing-"

"He asks about us?" Ron nodded, sipping his tea again.

"All the time. How you're all doing, how your mum is, if your behaving… You know, questions a father would ask."

The silence that fell was profound.

_Questions a father would ask…_

But a father wouldn't walk out on his kids, on his wife…

"Do you know why he left?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. If anyone knew this, it would be Ron.

But sadly, he shook his head.

"No'mam. And it's not for lack of trying. But whenever I ask him why, or where his is, or if he plans to come back, he'll just avoid the questions. Once he went a whole fourteen months without writing to me, I got angry at him for being such a prat, told him to go stick his wand-"

"Thank you, Ron!" Uncle George interrupted suddenly, barely concealing the grin on his face. "Anyway, that's basically the gist of who your father was… _is_. Any other questions?"

"Did he say anything? Before he left? Did he leave any hints as to why…?"

Uncle George stared at me again, fighting a raging battle inside of himself. What did he know? I glanced at Ron, hoping for an answer. He sighed.

"It was a shock to all of us," Ron said, sorrow in his voice. "He loved Ginny. He loved James. He loved you, and he loved Albus. You were his pride and joy, Lily. All three of you were, but you! You were his baby girl. Never have seen the man smile wider in my whole life. Would have sworn the bloke had a perfect life… Then he was gone. Just up and left, but he left-"

"Ron!" George said warningly. I raised my eyebrows.

"She deserves to know, George!" Ron shook his head. "He left letters, for you and your brothers, and for your mum. Ginny didn't even read you three's letters. Folded them up and handed them to me one morning, telling me to never speak of them."

"Uncle Ron…" I said, breathless. "Can I… Can I have them? The letters?" George was shaking his head, but Ron ignored him.

"I don't see why not."

And with that he stored up and disappeared back into the bedroom, appearing a moment later with a thick envelope in his hand.

"I knew one of you three would eventually come around, looking to do something like this. I keep them with me wherever I go, just in case."

And he presented the envelope to me, and I took it greedily, savoring the feel of the old parchment under my fingers.

Uncle George looked slightly disapproving.

"So is that it, then, Lils?"

I took a deep breath. "Not quite. You have to swear to me you _will not_, under any circumstance, tell_ anyone_ about this, especially Mum. You can't tell her we were here, you can't tell here what we're planning. Don't tell her you helped me. She'll be livid. Please, you guys."

George nodded understandingly. "Of course, Lily. This is our dirty little secret. No one has to know."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you." George nodded, yawning, then glanced at the clock over the mantle piece.

"Oi, come on, Ron! We may as well go ahead and get dressed. Got a shop to run." Ron grimaced, but didn't say anything as he stood up. He disappeared through the bedroom doorway, but George hung back.

"And you, two, look dead on your feet." I hadn't really felt tired, but as George brought it up, I began to feel my eyelids droop.

"Not real-"

"Don't be stupid, Lils," George said. "You two crash here for a few hours, get some rest. From what you told me you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." I nodded.

"Mum leaves for work around ten-thirty, so we should be out of here at least by then. Sooner would be better, I don't want her to accidentally spot us." George nodded.

"I'll have you up by ten. You don't want to leave to early and have her spot you at the apartment." I nodded, not having thought about that.

George disappeared into his bedroom and reappeared a moment later with an armful of blankets and a few pillows.

"Get some rest, you guys," he said, yawning again as he dumped them on the nearest chair. "And _no funny business_." He added pointedly. I laughed and nodded as he made his way back into his bedroom. I turned to Kendall, who was grinning widely.

"That went well." I laughed.

"Better than expected… You want the couch?" He shook his head.

"You take it." He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the pillow and sank back into his armchair, eyes already closed. I smiled, and tucked the envelope of letters into my beaded bag, and grabbed two pillows and a particularly soft blanket from the bottom of the pile, and stretched out on the couch, my beaded bag tucked securely by my side. I yawned, and without five minutes, I was out.

~oOo~

I woke up to the smell of frying eggs. I opened my eyes, looking around. Kendall's makeshift chair-bed was cleaned up, the blanket folded neatly with the pillow on top. The fire from last night was extinguished, but the tea from last night still sat on the table, cold and stagnant. I heard voices in the adjoining kitchen.

"…Well then I'm glad Lily has you to be there for her, Kendall," Uncle George was saying. I heard silverware clanking, and something popped and fizzled on the stove. Slowly I sat up, and opened my eyes. Kendall and George were in the kitchen, leaning against the counter over their breakfast, and George was attending to the pan on the stove. Kendall saw me first.

"Morning, Lils!" He said cheerfully, scooping another forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Hey," I said, my voice cracking. Ugh. I was _not _a morning person.

"Hey, Lily," Uncle George said over his shoulder. "Ready for breakfast?" I nodded.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" George nodded and gestured to the door to the right of the fireplace. I stood up carefully, because I wasn't exactly famous for my sense of balance, especially right after I've woken up. I picked up my little beaded bag and stumbled into the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror. Merlin, I looked like a mess…

Not knowing exactly when I would have the next chance to do this, I grabbed a towel from under the counter and blasted the hot water, haphazardly throwing my dirty robes into my bag. At first the water was scalding, but I got over it after a few minutes and began to relax. The scent of my strawberry shampoo was comforting to me, familiar. After about fifteen minutes I realized I had no concept of the time, and I- grudgingly- turned the water off and reached for my beaded bag, putting away my soap and shampoo and pulling out a pair of jeans and a Muggle shirt. After magically drying my hair, I cleaned up the mess of water I had made and tossed my towel in the hamper.

"Feel better?" George asked, grinning, passing me a plate of eggs as I dropped my beaded bag on a stool behind the counter. I nodded, taking the plate gratefully. After swallowing a couple bites of egg, I glanced towards the window, noticing how far the Sun was up in the sky.

"Umm… Uncle George?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it, exactly?" He glanced at his watch.

"Eleven thirty." And he laughed when I dropped my fork and gawked at him. "Calm down," he said, running some water over the dirty pan. "Your mum didn't even leave for work until about eleven, plus she stopped by the shop to chat and she'll be working late tonight. You guys have plenty of time to snoop. Besides, you really needed that extra hour of sleep." He winked at me, and I relaxed, letting out a deep breath.

"'Kay, great. I just want to be in and out of the apartment as fast as possible. The fewer people that see us and the faster we get out of London, the better." George dropped the pan in the sink and turned to face me leaning against the counter.

"About that… Where exactly do you plan on going?" I shrugged, trying to be casual.

"No clue. If we find something that leads us somewhere, we'll go there. If we don't… well, then we'll go somewhere else to get information."

"And you're totally completely sure you want to do this?"

"Totally, completely sure." George sighed.

"Lily, I'm worried-"

"I know you are, Uncle George," I said, finishing off my eggs. "But you shouldn't be. I have Kendall, and we'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us." I watched him glance at Kendall. He smiled widely, and Uncle George grinned back, but shook his head.

"I know you can handle yourself, Lily. You got that Weasley blood in you. I'm just worried that you're going to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get- … _Oh_," I said, finally understanding what he meant. I sighed. I had been worried about that, too. "Well, Uncle George…Maybe I will get my feelings hurt. Actually, there's no doubt I'm going to. This isn't exactly the easiest decision I've ever had to make, but it's a necessary one. I feel like it's time for me and Albus and James to finally meet our father. We deserve that much." He nodded, understanding.

"Well said." He nodded as I passed him my dirty plate to stick in the sink. "Just know you can always come back here if things get tough, and we'll help you." I smiled. It was silent for a few minutes.

"We should really get going, Lils," Kendall said quietly. I looked out the window again, and nodded.

"Yeah, we should." I stood up and went over to hug my uncle. "Thanks so much for everything, Uncle George. You have no idea how much you and Ron have helped us."

"Ah, anything for my favorite niece." He smiled down at me. "Before you go, do you need anything? Extra gold to keep you going, some food, maybe a tent…?" I looked down sheepishly, realizing how ill-prepared I had been.

"We don't need gold, Uncle George," I said, holding up my beaded bag. "We have gold. But we probably do need a tent, just in case… And maybe some food." George smiled.

"You should really prepare better next time you set off on a life-changing journey." I laughed as he crossed the sitting area to his room, and came out a moment later carrying a thick white canvas, rolled up like a sleeping bag. I took it gratefully and forced it into my bag as he grabbed a basket from under the counter and began to throw various food items in it, the muttered a charm over it and handed it to me.

"That should keep it fresh for a few months," he explained, handing me the basket. I laughed as I dropped it into my bag.

"Thanks again, Uncle George," I said, hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, Mr. Weasley," Kendall said, sticking his hand out.

"Ah, call me George," he laughed, unexpectedly hugging Kendall, like a brother. "You two be careful. And remember, Lils." He looked at me meaningfully. "I'll always be there to help you." I smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle George."

He showed us to the door and waved until we were out of sight, heading back down the cobblestone street. I grabbed his hand and lead him down an alleyway.

"You've been to our apartment before right? When you've visited James?" He nodded. "Do you think you can Apparate us there? It'll be safer than wandering through Diagon Alley."

"I can try," Kendall said, hitching his backpack onto his shoulder and gripping my hand tighter. "Hold on."

And I Apparated for the second time in my life, and for the second time bit down on my lip so hard it almost bled just so I wouldn't scream.

Then all was calm. I opened my eyes and looked around at the familiar brick walls. We were standing in front of my apartment, my home, 7P. I smiled hugely.

"Great job!" I said, letting go of his hand and stepping up to my front door.

"Hey, thanks." I twisted the doorknob. Naturally, it was locked. I looked around before pulling my wand out.

"_Alomahora._" And I heard the lock click and the door swung open.

"Your Mum should really get better security for this place," Kendall said, following me inside. I shrugged.

"We're wizards in an all-Muggle neighborhood. That's about the best security there is." I locked the door behind me, but didn't drop my bag, wanting to be sure we could make a quick escape if we have to.

"What first?" He asked me, obviously having the same idea with his backpack.

"I want to grab something out of my room." And I hurried down the hall into the room I shared with my Mum, and pulled the photo album out from under my bed, forcing into my bag. I heard Kendall's footsteps approach, and I looked around.

Where to start…?

As if reading my mind, Kendall said, "Does your Mum have a safe box or anything? A place where should puts letters or jewelry or… whatever?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I checked under her bed anyway, but it was totally pristine except for the layer of dust. I got up and searched through the closet, but this was also clean of anything suspicious. I closed the doors and looked around the room. There was no where to hide anything, except-

"Kendall, check through all the books up on the shelves. I'm going to go search through James and Albus's room." He nodded and started for the bookshelf over my Mum's bed, and I walked the three steps down the hall to my brothers' bedroom door and pushed it open.

Naturally, it was a mess, mostly on Albus's side. I scanned the room, looking for anything that might be of interest. I spotted a piece of paper on James's night stand, folded as if it was meant to be send in a letter. I darted across the room and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry- _

Our father's name…

"Hey, Lils, I found something!" I jumped at the sound of Kendall's voice, but tucked the letter into my bag and darted back into my room.

"What did you find?" He was holding a copy of _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot in one hand and a small stack of photos in the other. I stared at him and took the gingerly, as if they were fragile. The photo on the very top was clearly a wedding, and I immediately recognized my Mum.

"Their wedding," I whispered, breathless. Kendall looked over my shoulder, studying the picture with me. Uncle Ron was standing with a wide smile beside Harry, my dad, and Aunt Hermione stood beside Ginny, who was wearing a beautiful tiara, which I recognized as late Great-Great Aunt Muriel's tiara. And everyone was smiling hugely, overcome with happiness. Without my realizing it, tears fell from my eyes. Kendall took the pictures from me and hugged me as I began to sob.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "We'll find him. You'll get your answers." After about twenty minutes, I finally calmed down enough to see straight, and I tucked the pictures into my bag with the letter written by James.

"Let's get out of here," Kendall said, standing up and taking my hand. But I shook my head.

"I have to tell her what we're doing." Kendall gawked at me.

"Are you crazy, Lils? She just haul us back to Hogwarts-"

"Don't be stupid," I said, brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm just going to leave her a note explaining everything. Then we can go camp out in the forest right outside the city until we decide where to go next." He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I took a deep breath and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from my bedside table. Leaning down over the little wooden cabinet, I began to write.

_Dear Mum, _

_If you haven't heard by now, I left Hogwarts on the night of the Welcoming Feast because I felt it was time I did something about this whole situation with my father. _

_I'm sorry, Mum. I know you'll be disappointed in me, but this is something I have to do. I can't go one more day without doing something about it. Me and my brothers deserve to know him, deserve to know why he walked out on us. I'm going to do all I can to find him, and I'm not going back to Hogwarts until I _do _find him. Don't worry about me, Kendall's with me, he'll keep me safe. _

_I went to Uncle George's shop the night we left, to ask him and Uncle Ron to tell us everything they could about Harry. Uncle Ron gave me the letters Harry wrote to you, me, Albus, and James before he left. Don't be mad at them, Mum, it's not their fault, none of this is. I asked for help and they gave it to me. James and Albus didn't know I was doing this, either, so don't be angry at them. If anything I know they would have tried to stop me. _

_I'm so so so sorry, Mum. But the pain that could come with meeting him is better than the pain of never seeing my father at all, ever in my life. I hope you can forgive me for doing this, I hope you can understand _why_ I'm doing this._

_Remember above all else that I love you so much, you're a wonderful mother, and I'm doing this so our family can have the answers we deserve. _

_Much Love, Your Daughter,_

_Lily _

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Haha, I really hope you all enjoyed this, have a very happy 2012, and I would like to wish everyone luck with their New Year's resolutions (mine is that I'm going to take up baking). School starts back tomorrow where I am. If you're that unlucky, too, good luck and have a great day tomorrow! Everyone, hope you enjoyed the story, remember to review and do nice stuff because reviews and nice stuff make the world go 'round and give this story the motivation it needs to keep going. <strong>

**~CNB**

**Lady_ Isabelle Black_, _18_, _vlad980_, and _HappyHufflepuff-RebelRavenclaw _all made my day by favoriting this story and putting it on story alert and putting me on their favorite authors list. It was really one of my favorite Christmas presents. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, friends!** **So, I know it's been a while... I hope ya'll can forgive me): Anyway, super long chapter to make up for it, lots of details and lots of stuff to be revealed. And this is where the T rating begins to rise... Just for language, though, for now, so don't freak. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"You're a pro at this, Lils." I laughed at the shocked expression on Kendall's face as I set up the tent.

"I used to camp all the time with grandpa and my uncles when I was younger. Kept me and my brothers busy while my mum worked." I flourished my wand and smiled as the tent finished setting itself. "Come on in." He followed me into the tent, looking around curiously.

"Cool!" He said, staring around. I laughed.

"God, you're sheltered." I plopped down on the bottom bunk and pulled my beaded bag onto my lap, opening it up and snatching out James's letter to Harry and Harry's letters to us. Kendall stared at me for a second.

"Do you want me to give you some time alone?" I looked up at him, the thought never having occurred to me.

"Um… Sure. That'd be nice." He smiled at me and backed out of the tent. I stared down at the letters in my hand. I decided to read James' first, simply from curiosity.

_Harry, _

_You fucking disgust me. _

_You realize how much pain you're causing your only daughter? Like, at all? Lily was practically in tears tonight after dinner. Talking all this rubbish about how you loved us, how you had a reason for leaving. Bloody stupid, if you ask me. _

_She can't help it. She likes to see the good in people. _

_I just hope you know how much I hate you. You walked out on my family. Not a phone call or a letter or any damn explanation. Just walked out. Aren't you cool? _

_If you know what's good for you, you won't come around here, ever again. You certainly won't be welcomed back with open arms. _

_James_

I stared at the writing for a few minutes. I had no idea James felt so strongly about the whole thing. I mean, I know he was angry, we all are, but…

I set the letter down, and picked up the heavy envelope, tearing it open gently and removing the parchment from inside. The one on top was to my Mum. I took a deep breath.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me for this. I'm no good for our family. I'm broken. I have so much baggage. I'll only hold you back, and hold our kids back. _

_Please know I'm only doing this because I love you. You're so beautiful, so sweet, so wonderful, and you deserve so much better than me. But you're the only woman I ever loved, Ginny. The only woman that will ever have my heart, even though now you may not want it. _

_I love you, Ginny. So much. Maybe one day you'll look back on this and decide to forgive me, but I'll never deserve it, no matter what. I pray one day you'll find a better man than me, someone that loves you more than I ever did. And I wish him best of luck, because no one could love you as much as I always will. _

_Give these letters to the kids, when they're old enough. I want them to know that even though I was never there, I always loved them. _

_Be strong, you beautiful woman. I hope one day I'll see you again and I can apologize a million times over for putting you through this. Forgive me. I love you. _

_Forever Yours, _

_Harry_

I wiped away the tears from my cheeks, wondering if Harry meant it, what kind of baggage he could have had, if he's managed to work through it. I set Mum's letter down next to me and shuffled through the other three, greedily snatching up mine from the group.

_My Dearest and Only Daughter Lily, _

_You are so beautiful. The day you were born was one of the happiest in my life. I never pictured myself with a baby girl, but now that I have you I don't know how I didn't. You're wonderful. _

_We named you after my mother, Lily, and a girl named Luna Lovegood, a very good friend of mine, a wonderfully strange girl, your Aunt…_

_You have my eyes, and I have my mother's eyes. We have Lily Evans Potter's eyes. _

_I have no clue what kind of woman you will be when you grow up, but I know no matter who you turn out to be, you will be amazing. I hope you turn out like your mother. You're already beautiful, and I know you're going to be kind and sweet and smart and clever and witty and as _amazing _as her. _

_You and your brothers are probably going to hear so many stories about me and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione when you start Hogwarts. Heck, you'll you hear stories of our entire family. Please don't think any worse of me than you already do. _

_One day you're going to learn why I left. And I hope you can forgive me. I hope one day I can see you and apologize and see what a beautiful young lady you've grown into. _

_Always remember, Lily. Even though I was never there, I've always loved you. And I always will. Please forgive me for what I've done. _

_Much Love, Your Father,_

_Harry_

It took me a while to read the last few lines.

After I had calmed down, I looked over and picked up the letter addressed to James.

_Dear James, _

_My son. My first son. I am so proud to be your father. _

_You were named after my father, James, and after my Godfather Sirius. I'm like you, son. I never met my father in conscious memory. He was killed by a wizard named Lord Voldemort, who, when the time comes, I'm sure your mother or Uncle George or Aunt Hermione will tell you that whole entire dramatic story. (Actually, you should probably ask Aunt Hermione. I'm sure she knows the story better than even I do… And I was the one who fought and killed him…) Sirius, however, I did meet. You can also ask Aunt Hermione about him. He was a great man. I only knew him for three short years, but I loved him more than anyone. He was the closest thing to a parent I ever had. I admired him greatly. _

_You have your Mum's eyes, you know. That was the first thing I saw when I looked into your face that afternoon at St. Mungo's._

_James. I know one day, you're going to start asking where your father is, and I know someone will tell you the story, and I know you're going to be so angry at me. And I also know that- eventually- you will come looking for me. James, I would love to meet you, the man you've grown into. But _don't _look for me. You, your Mum, your brother and sister; you're all better off without me. I have so many problems, James. You have absolutely no idea._

_Regardless, I hope someday I will get to meet you, to see you again. I wish you will give me the chance to explain and apologize. I hope you can forgive me. One day. Somehow._

_No matter what you do, James, I will always be proud of you. You are my first son, and you and your siblings will always be my pride and joy. _

_Despite what you may think now, James, your father loves you, and I always will. _

_Sincerely, Your Father,_

_Harry_

I managed to smile through my tears this time.

So he thought _James_ would be the one to come looking, huh?

Finally I picked up Albus's letter.

_Dear Albus, _

_My son. My youngest child. We're so lucky to have been blessed with you._

_Albus, you were named after the two greatest Headmasters that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever known- Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. One day I want you to ask Aunt Hermione about them, what they went through, how they came to meet their premature ends. They were both brave, strong-minded men, I was very lucky to know them, and my respect for them still stands to this day. _

_Albus, I knew from the day you we brought you home you were going to be just like your Uncle George. The first night home you somehow managed to levitate the blanket Grandma knitted for you out the window and into the neighbor's pool. (Your Mum was fretting about it, but I found it kind of funny.). But I also know you're going to be brave, and strong, and talented, and smart. If you have even a bit of your Mum in you, you've going to be all of these things. _

_I hope one day you can manage to somehow forgive me, Albus. And maybe then you and your siblings will give me a chance to explain myself, why I left, why I _had _to leave. I was only trying to do what was best for my family. Maybe it was the wrong decision. _

_Please don't be too angry at me, Albus. Please try to forgive me. _

_I will always be proud of you, Albus, no matter what you decide to do with your life, you are my son, and nothing will change that. I love you, and your Mum and sister and brother, and I hope one day you'll allow us to be reunited as family. _

_Sincerely, Your Father,_

_Harry_

I thought back to James's letter as I read the last line, and I smirked just a little bit, mentally wishing Harry the best of luck with that plan.

I looked around the tent, trying to sort out the thoughts in my head.

_He loved us._

_He still loves us._

_But he left us. _

_What kind of baggage could he have possibly had?_

_How could it be so bad he left us?_

_If someone doesn't want to be found they can't be found…_

_But I have to find him…_

I heard a rustling in the front of the tent and looked up. Kendall was sliding through the fabric.

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay?" I motioned him over and pushed all the letters into his hands. He read mine last, looking up at me with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Oh, Lily…"

"Do you think he meant it?" I said suddenly. "When he said he loved me?" Kendall embraced me suddenly.

"Of course he did, Lils," He whispered in my ear. "It's obvious. You're his baby girl."

"But he left Kendall-"

"My Mum left me and my dad, too, remember?" I nodded; the summer after my second year, Kendall's Mum had an affair with a colleague from the Ministry. "No matter how angry I was, I knew in my heart she still loved me, even if she did what she did to my dad. And Harry… Well, by the looks of it, he didn't cheat on your Mum-"

"You don't know that," I said so quietly that he didn't hear me. I stood up and looked towards the front of the tent as he spoke.

"It's obvious he loved her very much, enough to leave her when he had personal issues that he didn't want her to have to deal with-"

"What if he did cheat on her, Kendall?" I asked loudly, my voice suddenly shaking. "Even James said it; He's probably in another witch's bed every other night-"

"Lily." I stopped rambling and looked at Kendall, my cheeks sparkling with tears. He stood up and took me in his arms again, stroking my hair.

"It's hard to lie about something like this, Lils," He said soothingly. "Even in a letter. And just the way it's written… Well, it makes me feel like he _wasn't _lying." I pulled away, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "Please believe me, Lily." I turned around to face him.

"I _do _believe you, Kendall. I believe that you believe that every word you're saying is true. But this- my situation- is different. I never met my father; Never got to talk to him or make him explain himself to me. I don't remember him at all. I don't _know _him. As in, I don't know enough about him to honestly say that I believe you." Kendall nodded.

"I understand."

There was a few awkward moments when we both just stood there, shuffling our feet. Then Kendall piped up.

"Do you still have those pictures we found at your house?" I felt like a light bulb went off in my head.

"OH!" I flopped back onto my bed and pulled out the small stack of photos as Kendall sat down beside me, both of us glancing at the wedding photo before I sat it down beside me. The next one was a picture of Harry and Uncle Ron at a much younger age- twenty, maybe twenty-one. Ron had a long cut up his arm that had now faded to pink. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and were grinning proudly from in front of a pyramid. I laughed a little bit. They both looked so young, so carefree.

"This had to be before James was born," I said, setting it down on top of the wedding photo. The next picture was obviously set at the Burrow, in the front garden, a long table of people sitting around chatting and eating, a large Snitch-shaped cake in the center. Kendall's head knocked against mine as he moved in closer, trying to get a better look.

"Who are all those people?" I scanned the photograph.

"Well, that's Hagrid, obviously-"

"He looks so much younger!"

I nodded. "Oh, and there's Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Shit, that must be Harry… Hmmm… Oh look! There's Mum! Wow, she was pretty back then, too… Aw, there's Grandma and Grandpa… Oh, and next to my grandfather, that's my Uncle Bill, with the really long hair, and Uncle Charlie, next to Ron. And look at George!" Sitting beside George was the man who could only be his twin brother, Fred.

"OH MY GOD!" Kendall yelped, completely shocked. "Their positively _identical_!" I nodded.

"I can't even tell which is which!" I squinted at the picture, trying to make out some even minuscule difference, but the boys were identical down to the last freckle.

"Who are they?" Kendall asked, pointing to a man in a shabby cloak and a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"You know my god brother, Teddy?"

"The one that graduated Hogwarts a few years ago?"

"More like six," I muttered. "That's his Mum and Dad. The man is Remus Lupin and the girl is Tonks. Remus was a werewolf, Aunt Hermione told me all about him. I would have loved to meet him." Kendall stared at me, alarmed. I just laughed.

"It was obvious by the way she spoke of him that he was a good man. And his wife was lovely too. Teddy doesn't remember them, he was only a few months old when they died."

Of course, Kendall asked the obvious question, but I just shrugged.

"No idea. I just know it has to do with Voldemort, that guy that Ron brought up last night, remember?" Kendall nodded. I sat there for a moment, thinking.

"You know," I said thoughtfully. "That photo album I always tell you about?" Kendall nodded. "It has pictures from every school year my Mum was at Hogwarts. Except her seventh. And Ron said last night that him, Harry, and Hermione only went to the school for six years…"

"You know," Kendall said, "Last year in _History of Magic_, I remember Professor Binns going on and on about some Epic Battle of Hogwarts-"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. It happened like, twenty-five years ago-"

"Well that's not exactly history than is it? Compared to the other rubbish we endure in that class." Kendall nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. But… I swear- and call me crazy but I swear to Merlin I heard this- he said the named Potter." My ears perked up.

"As in… _Harry _Potter?" Kendall shrugged.

"Possibly. He said there's an entire book about it that we can get… I forget what it's called… Hold on," He said, dragging his backpack onto his lap and scrounging through the front pocket. "I know it's in here… AH HA!" He held up a crumpled piece of parchment. "Here we go, let's see… _'The Epic Final Battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Preceding History'_. Sounds interesting enough… Kinda a mouthful-"

"We need to get that book, Kendall." My voice came out strong and sure, like I was suppose to say this. He stared at me. "Think about it," I persuaded him. "According to you- or Binns or whoever- that battle was about twenty five years ago. I think I remember Ron saying that Harry and him are the same age, and Mum's a year younger than him, so Ron and Harry would have supposedly graduated Hogwarts about _twenty-five _years ago!" I could practically see it when the light flashed in his eyes.

"Oh, Lily, you're a genius!" He exclaimed, dropping his bag. "Come on, we have to find a bookstore!" I laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there," I said, standing up, forgetting the stack of photos was in my lap. I watched them fluttered to the floor.

"Damn," I said, laughing. "I would do that." Kendall and I bent down to pick them up, and one particular photo caught my eye. At first I only saw bright red hair. But as I focused on the photo I saw it was my Harry and Mum- who was holding what had to be baby James, swathed in a blue blanket- standing in front of a giant statue somewhere of a man and a woman holding a baby. I stared at it, thinking that the man in the statue looked incredibly like Harry…

"Hey, I've seen that statue before!" Kendall exclaimed, dropping the few photos he had picked up and leaning towards me. "That's the statue in the Godric's Hallow town square!"

"Godric… Godric… As in, like, Godric Gryffindor?" Kendall nodded, and I smiled, quite pleased with myself.

"That's where he was born, Gryffindor was. Used to be a Muggle village. Today it's one of the biggest magical settlements in Britain." I stared at the photograph a little while longer, trying to reason to myself why the name meant something to me, why it was tugging at something in the back of my brain…

"THAT'S HARRY'S HOME!" I said loudly, making Kendall jump.

"Excuse me?"

"That's where he was born, Kendall, that's where he's from! Merlin, Kendall, we have to go there! Do you know how much information we could get there?… What if he lives there now?" I added, my imagination suddenly taking control of me. Kendall shook his head.

"What about the book, Lily?"

"You said it's the biggest magical settlement in Britain! Surely it has a book shop! So why not kill two birds with one stone? We can get the book there and see if we can find anything on Harry!" Kendall debated with himself for a moment, but finally nodded.

So a few hours later, Kendall and I were standing, holding hands in the middle of the clearing, tent packed neatly back into my purple bag. We had decided to go at dusk, just in case people might be looking for the two missing Hogwarts students. I nodded at Kendall when I was ready, and I held my breath as we Apparating. Then all was calm and I let out a sharp sigh, looking around, in awe.

It was so pretty here. Like a town from a story book. Whimsical shop fronts and cute little cottages and cute little kids running around with their cute little pretend wands as their parents sat on the benches in the square, watching them and not casting us a single glance. People appearing out of nowhere was perfectly normal in the Wizarding World.

"Wow," I breathed. Kendall smiled.

"It's nice, isn't it? And so well taken care of." We turned around and came face to face with a large stone statue, depicting a man and a woman and their baby.

"It's them!" I said excitedly. I stared down the little golden plaque in front of the stone statue. _James and Lily Potter, with son Harry._

_With son Harry… _

"It's his parents, Kendall! Harry parents! My _grandparents_!" I was trying to keep my voice down, but I was far too excited. I looked up at him. He was smiling slightly, and looking up at the statue solemnly. He looked down at me, smiling even wider at the look on my face and raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Harry really does look like his father," he said simply. I pulled out the photograph of Ron and Harry in front of the statue and held it up, doing a comparison in the dim light.

"Look at this, Kendall," I said, moving closer to him. "They could be identical." Kendall nodded.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the statue. Then Kendall looked down at his watched.

"We should get a move on, Lils," He said, tugging on my arm. "It's almost nine o'clock, the shops will be closing soon." I stole one last glance at the statue, then began to follow Kendall down the cobblestone street.

"Do you know where the book shop is?" I asked as I glanced back at the statue one last time. I couldn't help myself.

"Umm… I think so… Me and my Dad visited it the last time we were here, it's in between a café and this little pub…"

We walked for a few minutes, navigating our way through the street, eyes peeled for the book shop.

"Here it is!" Kendall said suddenly, stopping without warning, causing me to run into his shoulder. He looked down at me, the expression on his face clearly wondering what I was doing down there. He held out his hand and I took it gratefully, looking up at the sign perched above the front door.

_**Jayman's Books For All Occasions**_

Kendall lead the way in, the bell above the front door making a pleasant tinkling sound. A young woman with shiny brown hair was sitting behind the counter.

"Good Evening!" She said cheerfully, putting down her magazine. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Um, yeah… Yes, we're looking for…" He plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with the book name on it. "Oh, um, _The Epic Final Battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Preceding History_." The young witch tapped on the desk, thinking.

"I'm not sure if we have any copies left," she said, and my heart fell. "It's such a popular book, all the Wizarding families want a copy of it in their house." She glanced at the expression on my face, and hers softened. "… Well, let me go check in back. We probably got a shipment in I don't know about. Feel free to browse." She smiled at us and turned on her heels, heading for a back room. Me and Kendall shrugged at each other, and split up, browsing through the hundreds upon hundreds of books the store contained. Some books I recognized as school textbooks, but most of them were new; Books about divination and death omens, manuals on how to care for magical pets, books about the Dark Arts-

"Hey, Lils, come here!" Kendall said from a few aisles over. I dropped the book I was examining about the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and found my way to where Kendall was standing.

He was holding a battered little book with a bright acid turquoise, the picture of an old man with long white hair and beard and a crooked nose smiling at us from the cover. The pretty text above it read:

_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore**_

"Albus?" I said, shocked. My thoughts flew immediately to my brother and the letter our father had written him.

"Didn't Harry say something about another Albus in his letter?" Kendall was looking from me to the book, just as bemused as I was. I nodded and pulled out the letter, reading the passage about how Albus got his name.

" '_You were named after the two greatest Headmasters that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever known- Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.' _He was an old Headmaster… Come to think of it, I remember seeing his portrait over McGonagall's desk when I've been in her office." Kendall got wide-eyed.

"Does it say anything else about him?" I looked over the letter again.

"Yeah," I said. " '_One day I want you to ask Aunt Hermione about them, what they went through, how they came to meet their premature ends. They were both brave, strong-minded men, I was very lucky to know them, and my respect for them still stands to this day.' _Dumbledore and this Snape fellow must have been Headmasters when Harry was at school!" Kendall nodded his agreement, and I heard a door towards the back of the store open. I tugged the book out of his hands. "Come on." We walked up to the front desk as the lady walked up the aisle, a glossy looking book in her hands.

"You're in luck," she said, placing the book on the table between us. "One copy left. Must be just for you." She smiled at us, and Kendall returned it, placing the book about Albus Dumbledore on the desk also.

"Thank you so much for your help," he said kindly. "How much will it be?" She looked at us for a moment.

"Well, the _Epic Battle _is going to be ten Galleons, but this other book-" she held up the one about Albus Dumbledore, examining its cover "-yes, this one you can have for free. No one's bought a copy of this book in years, not from this shop anyway." Me and Kendall shared a quick smile.

After we paid the young witch and thanked her again, we exited the shop, me clutching the books to my chest. It was almost completely dark out- most of the shops were closing down, and the town square was now almost completely deserted except for a few stragglers. Kendall looked at me.

"Do you want to see if we can find an Inn somewhere?" I nodded, and we started down the street, keeping an eye out. We walked down a street of cozy, story book looking cottages. I smiled."It's like a snow globe," I said childishly. Kendall shook his head.

"Crazy…" We walked on for a few minutes, then something caught my eye. I realized it was another cottage, but it wasn't; The yard was overgrown the part of the upstairs had been blasted away. Me and Kendall stopped and stared.

"What do you think happened?" Kendall whispered.

"I have no idea." Without thinking about it, I walked up and touched the gate, and jumped back. A sign was rising up out of the ground in front of me, looking brand new with sparkling gold letters. Me and Kendall stared, wide-eyed. I took a step closer to it and pulled out my wand.

"_Lumos._" I was dazzled for a minute by shining gold and white light, but as my eyes adjusted I read out loud:

_**On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,**_

_**Lily and James Potter lost their lives. **_

_**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard**_

_**ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**_

_**This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left **_

_**in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters **_

_**and as a reminder to the violence**_

_**that tore their family apart. **_

I gaped at the plaque, shocked.

"They… they…"

"Oh, Lily," Kendall said, taking my hand.

"They… they were murdered here, Kendall. In this house." I was in shock. Who would do such a thing?

Kendall took a step forward to examine the monument.

"Nineteen eighty-one… That was over… Oh, Merlin, that was forty years ago!" I looked up at Kendall, too shocked to speak.

Someone killed my grandparents. _Harry's parents. _

The stupid decision someone made forty years ago altered_ my _life forever.

But then again, maybe it was one of the factors that caused me to be able to live.

_Still. _

For once, I felt on the same page as Harry. I never even got to meet them. Someone took that chance away from me before I was even a thought.

I only realized I had started crying when I felt Kendall's hand in mine and he was tugging me back down the street, mumbling something about finding a place to stay for the night.

I followed him blindly down the street, not caring where we were going, anger and confusion and sadness all mixing together inside of me. I felt like I was about to explode.

Finally, Kendall found a nice little in towards the outside of town, and I waited by the front door as he spoke to the man behind the front desk. After a few minutes, the man handed Kendall a key, and gestured down the hallway. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. McGraw!" He said cheerfully as we passed him. My ears perked up and I shot Kendall a '_what-the-hell-did-you-say?' _look, but he just shook his head and unlocked the door with the little silver card.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked as Kendall firmly shut the door behind him.

"What was what about?" He asked, plopping down on one of the two queen sized beds.

" 'Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. McGraw.'? Ring a bell?"

"Oh," Kendall said. "That what." I shook my head, then stared at the wall, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"Think about it, Lils," Kendall said, sitting up. "Your name is Lily Potter. Harry's mother's names was Lily Potter, and she was murdered just a few blocks from here. Don't you think someone would make a connection?" I looked at him, impressed.

"Hadn't thought about it actually," I said crossing the room to lay down on the other bed. Kendall laughed.

"Of course not." I sat up and threw a pillow at him- which he neatly dodged- and pulled the giant volume of _Epic Battle_ into my lap. Kendall came and sat beside me as I opened it to the first page. It showed a simple black and white picture of Hogwarts Castle. I turned the next page, and it showed a relatively short table of contents, considering how big the book seemed. I flipped to the page where the introduction started and- with a look at Kendall- read aloud:

_Every witch and wizard alive has heard the story of that famous Epic Battle of Hogwarts that took place in mid-nineteen ninety-six, between infamous Lord Voldemort and the whole of the Wizarding community, in particular one Harry Potter. _

_No one knows exactly why Lord Voldemort- who was once so feared he was only referred to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-You- was so power hungry, so intent on destroying what Wizards have for years been building and making it his own. We can only guess at his true motives, and one theory seems more unlikely than the last._

_The authors of this book only hope to provide you with facts of what is known about his quest for power, and you can decide for yourself what Lord Voldemort was really after. _

_This books includes graphic pictures that are not for the faint of heart, and first account stories of those who so bravely fought in the Final Battle at Hogwarts, including sources straight from young adults that were close to the famous Harry Potter at the time. _

I looked up from the introduction page, me and Kendall wearing identical looks of shock. I don't know what I had expected, but certainly not to see my father's name in print. "So your dad fought Lord Voldemort?" He asked casually. I shrugged.

"Guess so." I turned to the next page, and saw that it was taken up by a long timeline.

_**The following describes the course of Tom Marvolo Riddle's life from birth to after his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_1927 - Tom Marvolo Riddle is born to Squib mother Merope Gaunt, whose dies from giving birth._

_1938 - Albus Dumbledore visits Tom Marvolo Riddle in a Muggle Orphanage to inform him of his acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle Starts his first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1940 - Rubeus Hagrid, current grounds and gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, starts Hogwarts_

"There's Hagrid!" I said, unable to help myself.

_1943 - Tom Marvolo Riddle opens up the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, causing the death of a Muggleborn student. Rubeus Hagrid is blamed for both and expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_The following summer, Tom Marvolo Riddle visits a distant relative to steal a family heirloom and a wand._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle uses the stolen wand to murder his father and grandparents in their mansion in the Muggle village of Little Hangleton._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle constructs a Horcrux from the murders of his father and paternal grandparents, leaving a piece of his own soul in a diary he once owned. _

_1944 - Tom Marvolo Riddle starts his final year at Hogwarts. _

_1945 - Tom Marvolo Riddle graduates Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1945 - (following that summer) Tom Marvolo Riddle disappears, learning what he can about the Dark Arts, mingling with wizards of the worst kind, and undergoing many magical transformations that cause him to become unrecognizable. From this point forward on, he is known as Lord Voldemort. _

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked, intrigued. Kendall took the book from me, studying the page.

"Hmm… I think I've heard about it from some of those blokes at the Ministry. It has something to do with Salazar Slytherin's heir… Hmm… Oh yeah, only his heir can open the Chamber of Secrets."

"So what is it?" I repeated. "Just some door only the heir of Slytherin can walk through?" Kendall shook his head.

"I don't think it's quite that easy, Lils… Merlin, I'm trying to think… Do you know what a Parseltongue is?"

"Like, someone who can talk to snakes, right?" Kendall nodded.

"I think you have to be able to speak it, because being a Parseltongue is sometimes considered the mark of a Dark Wizard."

"So, Voldemort must have been Parseltongue then, since he opened the Chamber of Secrets." I stared down blankly at the page.

"Precisely."

"Where do you think it is? The Chamber, I mean." I asked, suddenly intrigued. I've been going to Hogwarts for five years; I had never once seen something that looked like it could be the entrance to any kind of secret chamber. Kendall raised his eyebrows at me.

"No idea," he said, his voice slightly alarmed for some reason. "I never saw anything that could be it, either." I shook my head in agreement, taking the book back from him and flipping the page, and the shock caught up with me again.

On one page was a full paged photograph of Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione, standing on the steps of a very abused-looking Hogwarts Castle, and the next page was another timeline. I glanced over it. It went from 1980 to 1996 - the day Harry was born to the end of the Final Battle. I stared at the picture for a moment. They all looked a little beat up themselves.

"This had to have been taken right after the Final Battle," Kendall said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, I mean look at the state of the castles. It's in ruins…" I stared at the picture of my father, who was James's age, had the same air of confidence about him as James did. I looked a little closer. Hmm. They had the same smile.

"It's a miracle they got it back to normal." I nodded as Kendall flipped the page to the first chapter. I propped the book up on my knee and read aloud:

_Once a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle- otherwise known as Lord Voldemort- was a great wizard. Terrible, yes, there is no doubt, but great. _

_Riddle grew up in a Muggle orphanage after his Squib mother, Merope, died giving birth to him, living only long enough to name him- Tom, after his father, and Marvolo, after Merope's father. It is a known fact that Tom Riddle detested living in the orphanage, and discovered his magical powers at a young age, using them to torture the other orphans for no other reason than for fun. However, after he turned eleven, Professor Albus Dumbledore- who, it is argued, is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen- visited Riddle at the orphanage to inform him of his place at Hogwarts School, and made Riddle promise to give up his cruel, mischief making was. Riddle did, or at least, he made it seem as so._

_Having no money, Riddle was given financial assistance from a fund at Hogwarts for students who cannot pay for necessary supplies, and started his first year in Hogwarts. Those who speak of him described him as a nice, quiet, talented child, who- _

"Oh, Merlin, this is boring!" I said, flipping through the pages impatiently.

"See if you can find anything else on your dad." Kendall leaned back on the pillow and began playing with one of the tassels, like a child. I laughed, and continued to flip through the pages, when a big red title in bold print caught my eye.

_**The First Fall of the Dark Lord**_

"Who the hell is the Dark Lord?" Kendall asked, sitting up again.

"Probably Lord Voldemort, it said that he was really interested in the Dark Arts didn't it?" I skimmed the paragraph, finding a good place to start.

_The members of an anti-Voldemort group- otherwise known as the Order of the Phoenix, headed by none other than Albus Dumbledore- were constantly targeted by Lord Voldemort 'Death Eaters'. Most were attacked on several occasions, and many were killed, including the parents of famous Harry Potter, otherwise known as The Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One. However, during his first reign, James and Lily Potter were the only people ever killed personally by Lord Voldemort himself…_

I dropped the book. I felt the heat rush to my face, and my hands began to tremble. I stood up. Kendall looked at me, almost scared.

"L-Lily?"

"He killed them," I whispered menacingly. "He killed two innocent people… Harry's parents. My grandparents! HOW DARE HE?" Kendall jumped up.

"Lily, please calm down," he begged. "It's late, people are going to think something's going on-"

"LET THEM THINK THEN!" I screamed, irrationally angry. "He killed them, he altered the course of my life forever!" Kendall crossed around front of the bed and sat in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Lily," he said, his voice soothing. "Are you perhaps _empathizing _with your father right now?" I felt the color drain from my face, and felt the rational thought rush back into my mind as Kendall pulled me onto his lap.

"I… I…"

"Hold on." Kendall twisted around and brought the book onto my lap, adjusted the page and continued to read where I left off.

_On the night of October 31, 1980, when Harry Potter himself was but one year old, Lord Voldemort arrived in the quaint Muggle village of Godric's Hollow, searching for James and Lily Potter. Their house had been protected by the Fidelius Charm, and their Secret Keeper was none other than Peter Pettigrew, a childhood friend of James's, who, not within their knowledge, had joined the Dark Side, and relayed the information of their hiding place to Lord Voldemort. (It was long believed that Sirius Black- James's best friend and Harry's Godfather- had betrayed his longtime friends and turned to Lord Voldemort's side, for Black was originally the Secret Keeper. However, he persuaded James and Lily to switch to Pettigrew at the last minute, claiming that he himself was the obvious choice and Voldemort would surely come after him.) Voldemort crept up to their house, and- in an attempt to save his wife and child- James Potter told them to hide upstairs while he held them off. A few minutes later he was murdered by a Killing Curse from Lord Voldemort's want. Voldemort followed Lily and Harry upstairs, where Lily begged Voldemort to spare he son, and was killed also by the Killing Curse. When Lord Voldemort turned on Harry, however, and meant to kill him also (see page 95 for full details on The Prophecy that lead to this fateful night), the Killing Curse rebounded from Harry back to Voldemort ,who was reduced to nothing but a ghost like being of what he once was. After this, Voldemort fled the country, and Harry Potter became known as The Boy Who Lived. Says Potter in an interview, "It was my Mum's love that saved me that night. The fact that she died protecting me was a magic Voldemort never succeeded to understand. It's true, what Dumbledore had always said- Love is our greatest weapon."_

_To this day, Harry Potter remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. _

_Love is our greatest weapon…_

"But he came back to power, Voldemort did," Kendall said, his voice sounding far away and distracted.

"Yeah, but the question is _how_?" I slid off Kendall's lap as he flipped through the pages, and went to stare out the window. We were on the first floor, and as I gazed down the cobblestone street, I imagined I could hear screams a few blocks away, and the blasting of a neat little cottage that once belonged to my grandparents….

"Hey, Lils?" I whirled around.

"Find something?" Kendall nodded and I went back to sit by him. The book was opened to a page title:

_**The Second and Last Fall of the Dark Lord**_

I nodded at him, and he began to read:

_The Second and Final Fall of dark Lord Voldemort took place at none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place that it is widely believed he considered his home after several miserable years at a Muggle orphanage._

_With his faithful Death Eaters- Lord Voldemort's servants- stationed inside of Hogwarts to do his bidding, it is believe that Lord Voldemort waited inside of the Shrieking Shack for the first half of the battle. After warning the warriors inside of Hogwarts Castle that they had until midnight to hand over the famous Harry Potter, the Death Eaters retreated to their master, leaving those who survived left to nurse the injured and attend to the dead._

_At midnight, after Lord Voldemort assumed Harry Potter would not come for him, the battle recommenced._

_However, Lord Voldemort was wrong. Very wrong indeed. After reportedly walking from the Headmaster's Study, Harry Potter marched back through the rubble that was now Hogwarts Castle, his destination being the Forbidden Forest, where Voldemort and his most loyal group of servants were waiting, as reported by Harry Potter himself. _

_A source close to Harry Potter- none other than the beloved Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom- reports that he spoke to Potter just moments before he entered the Forest. Longbottom- who was the famed seventeen year old known for cutting off the head of Voldemort's beloved snake- says that his dear friend Harry told him about the mission he had embarked on with his closest friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger last summer, his hunt to find the Horcruxes (Physical objects that Voldemort had placed a piece of his soul within). Longbottom reports that Potter told that if he, Harry, died,-which he inevitably expected to do at that moment in time- then Neville was to find Ron and Hermione and they were to finish off the remaining Horcrux (which was, amazingly, the snake, whose name it is believed was Nagini) and Voldemort together. _

_And with that, Harry Potter marched through those grand oak front doors, and, inevitably, to his death. _

I looked up at Kendall, my eyes wide with shock. So, Harry had told Uncle Neville to kill the snake, to kill Voldemort if Harry could not do it himself. And it said he marched inevitably to his death… But he didn't die. He couldn't have died. Myself nor Kendall would be sitting here right now if he had died. I took the book from Kendall and continued where he left off.

_Harry Potter wound his way through the thick and devastated forest, eyes forward, not backing down. Finally, he reached the spot where Voldemort had been patiently waiting. With one flick of a wand and the simple words _Avada Kadavra, _Harry Potter was dead. _

_Or so Voldemort assumed. _

"_I was the Horcrux that Voldemort, or Tom Riddle to use his real name, never intended to make," says Potter in an interview, age twenty-one, four years after the battle. "The night that he killed my parents, and attempted to kill me, a piece of his soul rebounded and latched onto me, and is the reason I have this scar on my forehead." Potter pauses here, looking at his fiancé, Ginny Weasley, for moral support. "You see, that night in Godric's Hollow, Voldemort created his own worst enemy in attempting to murder me. And the night in the Forbidden Forest, when he again attempted to kill me, he sealed his own fate. There are very few ways to kill Horcruxes-" ("Yes, they are living things. They must be _killed_," Potter answered a reporter after this statement.) "And they all have to do with Dark Magic, and of course the Killing Curse is the Darkest of them all. By sending the curse at me, he did nothing but destroy own soul, one of the last pieces of it, leaving me unharmed. And so when Neville cut the head off Voldemort's giant snake, that was the end of it. Every last piece of his soul was gone, and it enable me to kill him, once in for all." _

_Harry Potter, to this day, is considered one of the greatest Hero's in the Wizarding World. Many considered him in the same category as his mentor, the late Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (For a detailed biography on Professor Dumbledore, see page 213.)_

I set the book down and stared at the wall. Kendall looked pale and sickly.

"Oh my God," we said at the same time. Kendall picked the book up again and flipped through its pages, appearing to be looking for something. Obviously he found it, because he began to read again.

"_I never intended for anyone to die for me," said Harry Potter in a statement a year after the battle of Hogwarts. "Least of all, Fred Weasley, one of my closest friends, my best friend's brother. After all the time I spent at the Burrow with him, he was a brother to me… And Remus Lupin, who was one of my father's closest friends, and his wife Tonks… They named me their son's Godfather… The world lost great souls that day at Hogwarts…" And Potter excused himself from the reporters, head low. _

Kendall turned the book around so I could see its smooth pages, and underneath the title_ Obituaries _was at least ten names on each page, with a paragraph under each picture. I didn't turn the page. I didn't want to, because I already knew. There was a whole chapter dedicated to the brave souls that lost their lives at Hogwarts so many years ago. I looked at Kendall, tears making my vision blur.

"Do you think… Can you find Fred in there?" Kendall nodded, and flipped a few pages. The names must have been alphabetical, because Fred Weasley was at the back of the chapter. Underneath his name and dates of birth and death, it showed two bright-eyed red-haired twins, about seventeen years old, in elegant dragon skin jackets, their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling widely in front of their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Underneath the picture was a quote.

"_This is my favorite picture of us," says Fred's twin brother George in a shaky voice. "Fred's the one on the right. That was the happiest day of our short lives. That's all we ever wanted to do, open a joke shop…" _

I couldn't bring myself to read the description underneath. It was too much.

I never even met Fred, he was gone long before I came into being, yet I felt an unmistakable surge of grief and loss run through me. According to the dates above his picture, he was only eighteen years old…. _Eighteen_. Only two years older than me now…

I slammed the book shut, and handed it back to Kendall.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," I mumbled, my voice quiet and weak. He nodded and slid off the bed, taking the Final Battle book and the untouched biography of Albus Dumbledore with him. I grabbed my purple bag and stumbled to the bathroom, catching a reflection of myself in the mirror. I looked moderately decent, my clothes not too rumpled and my hair sticking out of my pony tail in a rather elegant fashion.

But I've never felt more like I was falling apart in my whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? You know how to let me know! Leave a review (PS, more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will come...) Tell your friends!<strong>

**~CNB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heym y'all. It's spring break where I am, and I'm loving every minute. So, in the high of my good mood, I decided to post the next chapter! Aren't y'all lucky? ;D So, while I'm sipping crystal light and picking bits of chicken pot pie outta my hair (Don't. Ask.), y'all enjoy(:**

**#SpringBreak2012**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

I didn't get much sleep last night.

Around midnight, Kendall began to snore peacefully, and while his deep rhythmic breathes in the next bed should probably have been soothing, I felt like someone had taken a mic to his mouth and magnified the noise. Or maybe, they had simply magnified my thoughts.

Thoughts about Harry and my grandparents and Fred and Voldemort and all the stories Uncle Neville had ever told us were crashing around in my head, making it impossible for me to sleep. When the morning came Kendall looked at me cautiously and gave me a sad sympathetic look when he saw the slightly deranged look in my eye. I got in the shower after he left to get breakfast and was magically drying my hair when he finally came back, the smell of fresh sausage and eggs following him. He took his turn in the bathroom as I sat by the window and absentmindedly picked at my breakfast, trying to stuff as much down as possible. He joined me silently twenty minutes later, and I could feel his eyes as he sat down across from me and ate his own breakfast.

I knew I was probably scaring him. I tried to force my mind to focus on something else, anything else. As I watched the Sun rise higher and higher in the sky, I began contemplating where we were to go today, and my thoughts drifted back to James and Lily…

"I want to see their graves," I said abruptly as Kendall tidied up the room. I watched as he paused for a moment, then continued straightening up the bathroom area.

"What makes you think their graves are here, Lils?" he asked, throwing a dirty towel in the hamper. I had already thought this through.

"They lived and died here, Kendall," I said, staring out at the little town as the hustle and bustle of the day began. "This was their home. Their only son's home. There's no reason they shouldn't have been buried here." Kendall thought for a moment, then nodded, obviously impressed by my logic. I had always been more of an impulsive person, he knew that. I act before I speak, worry about the consequences later.

"Let's go check out then. Maid service will get the rest."

So I followed out to the lobby, his hand in mine because we passed three bellhops, a maid, and the night manager that Kendall had told me and him were married. I waited by the door as he handed back our room key and took his hand again as we stepped outside, the crisp, warm morning air snapping me out of the little mood, and making me just a tad bit sleepy.

"I think there's a church this way," Kendall said, pulling me in the direction of the town square. I nodded and followed obediently. All around us, people were bustling about, eyes glued to _The Daily Prophet _with pained looks on their faces or waving merrily at companions passing by on the street. Several people greeted me and Kendall with a cheery "Hiya!" as we passed by.

We tramped away from the town square towards a cute little church house, the kind you see in movies and snow globes with beautifully stained glass windows and a big white steeple perched on top of the brown shingled roof. An old man was standing on the front step, sweeping the already clean entry way. He waved to us as we passed, and Kendall waved back and I smiled.

"Friendly town," I said as we approached the gate to the cemetery. Kendall chuckled, and pushed open the wrought-iron gate.

"Split up," he said. "I'll take the front half, you take the back." I nodded and made my way to the very back of the graveyard, carefully examining every tombstone before concluding that it was neither James's or Lily's. Every few minutes, Kendall and I would call out to each other to check the other's progress, but progress was slow. We had almost met up in the very middle, and I was about to move on to the next stone when a name caught my eye.

_Potter. _

"Kendall!" I said excitedly. "Here! I found it!" He hurried over to me and bent down next to me as I hungrily took in the words on the tombstones, which sat side by side.

_James Potter _

_Born 27 March 1960_

_Died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter_

_Born 30 January 1960_

_Died 31 October 1981_

And underneath both, it read:

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. _

I sat in silence beside Kendall, shocked. They were only twenty-one.

James had died protecting his family. Lily had died protecting her son. And Harry left, protecting us.

I looked at Kendall, my throat swollen.

It was Lily Potter's love that protected him that night, and it was with love that he assumed that leaving his family would protect us.

And, without my knowing it, it was love that sent me on this journey, to find the father I never knew.

~oOo~

It didn't make much sense for us to check back into the hotel we had just checked out of an hour ago, so we wandered the town aimlessly that day, agreeing that if we didn't find another lead by dusk we would go camp out in the forest outside of town.

There weren't any Hogwarts age kids running around, but I wondered if that was solely because the first week of school had just begun or just if none lived here. Kendall wanted to go back to the bookstore to see if he could dig up anything more on Voldemort, saying maybe it could give us some lead. But I didn't want to think about Voldemort. I felt myself being drawn back to the depleted little cottage where my father and grandparents used to live, and it was with a small wave and a peck on the cheek and a promise that I would come find him when I was done that I left Kendall at the book store we had visited last night and made my way back to the once happy home.

When I arrived the plaque was gone. I panicked for a moment, touching the gate in my frenzy, but then calmed down as it rose up out of the ground again. I stood silently behind the locked gate, my hands at my sides, staring up at the cottage.

The street was completely deserted except for one old lady making her way towards me down the cobblestone street. I didn't look at her as she passed me, but suddenly I heard her stop walking, and I felt her eyes on me.

"Terrible thing, what happened in this house that night," she said, her voice beautiful and melodic like a Veela's. I was forced to whip around and look at her.

Her hair was a pretty silvery gray, with still a hint of blonde, but her eyes were the brightest Caribbean blue I had ever seen in my life. Her face was looked almost wrinkle free, except it wasn't. But her skin wasn't sagging with old age, drooping with time and gravity. This woman was obviously one of the very few that had truly aged gracefully.

Maybe she _was_ a Veela.

"You _do _know what happened that night, right?" she continued in her voice like an angel. "What happened to the young couple here, forty years ago on Halloween?"

"I do, actually," I said, my voice slightly tighter than usual. "They were my grandparents." It popped out before I even thought about it.

I watched the woman's eyes widen in wonder.

"Then you… you…"

"Yes? Go on." I couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic. Now that I was sure she was a Veela, there was a jealously factor rising inside of me that I did not know I even had.

"You're a Potter child," she finally finished. "Harry's little girl." I was shocked that she knew this for some reason, but I still nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Harry is my father." She smiled widely.

"Oh! I just can't believe it! He wrote me after the birth of all three of you, and I was invited to the wedding of him and that simply precious Weasley girl, but my grandson was in St. Mungo's that day, I had to be with him. I'm Adralina, by the way, dear," she said, smiling hugely. "I became friends with Lily and James when they first moved here, why, I've known dear little Harry since he was just knee high to a tadpole! Oh, where is your father dear, I simply _must _see him-"

"I never met my father," I said abruptly, and Adralina stopped talking.

"Wh… What? Oh, my dear, certainly you must mean-"

"No," I said, my voice shaking a bit. "I said what I meant. I never met Harry, he left my family when I was only two. I haven't spoken to him in my life." Adralina looked simply shocked.

"Oh… Well…" she looked utterly uncomfortable. "My, my, my, this is awkward… Well, then, my dear, is you don't mind me asking, what in heavens are you doing here?"

"I've come here Godric's Hollow because I'm looking for him. I want to meet my father." Adralina smiled at me sadly, that smile that I've come to recognize so well- the one that intertwined pity and sadness and sympathy.

"Well, my dear," she said, attempting to regain her composure. "I do wish I could help you, Harry hasn't been around this town for years."

"I'm not surprised." We stood in silence for a few minutes. I continued my unwavering staring at the house.

"You know," she said quietly. "You look a lot like her. Lily. She even had the same shaped eyes as you. And they were green, too. A bright, vivid green. Like emeralds." She paused for a moment. "If you were just a bit taller, you could be her double."

I could hear it as my voice softened. "Everyone says I look like my Mum." Adralina nodded.

"Of course they do," she said understandingly. "Not many people around these days remember Lily Evans." I whipped around to look at her. She simply stood there, staring up at the house.

"Well, I must be off, dear," she said, straightening up her hand bag, and looked about to shuffle off when she said, "By the way, dear, this little cottage is protected by a magical enchantment that has been preserving the house for years and protecting it from vandalism. But I can't help but wonder… You _do _have the blood of a Potter. I wonder if they gate will allow you to enter."

And with that she was gone. Disapparated.

I stared up at the house, my mind racing.

Would I be allowed to enter?

I stood a foot away from the gate, debating. Adralina was probably wrong, it wouldn't let me enter just because I'm a part of Harry Potter's bloodline… Would it?

Without thinking about it, I reached out a hand and touched the top of the gate, and pricked my finger on one of the spikes in the process.

"OW!" I felt like I had punctured it deeply, but when I pulled it away it wasn't bleeding.

_The gate was. _

Or at least, it looked like it. A bright red substance was spreading, outlining the wrought-iron gate until it was completely covered in blood. _My _blood, I realized suddenly.

I heard a small mechanical click, and the gate opened.

I stood back in wonder. She had been right. I was permitted to enter.

I stepped forward cautiously, expecting for some odd reason for this to be a trap, glancing around as if someone from the Ministry was going to swoop down and force me back to Hogwarts. But nothing happened.

So it was with great caution that I stepped up the stone path to the front door of the cottage, which had been blasted in in Voldemort's haste to get to the young couple. I stepped over the threshold, glancing around nervously, as if expecting to see the late James Potter's body lying pale and helpless on the stairs. My immediate thought was that it was a positively cute cottage. If the wall hadn't been missing one the one side, and if the Potters' personal effects hadn't been insensitively strewn across the floor, I would have expecting Lily Evans Potter to come prancing out of the kitchen, calling for her husband to come fix the sink.

I gazed around the tiny living room, at the cozy hand-knitted quilt strewn across the back of the sofa, the toy broom sitting on its side in the corner, and the pictures- all the pictures. I made my way across the room to the wall covered in moving photographs; Pictures of Lily and James at Hogwarts, pictures of Harry, a group shot of four young boys in Hogwarts robes who couldn't have been older than fifteen, several pictures of James as a teenager with another good-looking young man with a bright face and gray eyes… My eyes were drawn back to the group shot. The faces looked so familiar…. I studied it for a moment, then realized one was James with the same gray eyed young man as in the other pictures, and a boy who could have been Remus Lupin, but I couldn't tell. And then another boy, a short chubby one with a rat like face who I did not recognize whatsoever. Without realizing it, I reached up and took the picture off the wall- that one and a picture of James, Lily, and Harry- sticking them carefully into my little purple bag. I glanced around the room again. I poked my head into the kitchen, and I couldn't help but smile. It was a quaint, cozy little room, with soft peach walls and smooth countertops. I walked through the living room again, unconsciously making my way to the stairs. I climbed up, my hand on the railing, looking around at the even more pictures that decorated the walls.

There were four doors on the top landing, all of them closed but one. My curiosity peaked, and I opened the closest one on the right left hand side. It was obviously the master bedroom, more pictures on the wall and the bed made up nice and neat, waiting for its inhabitants to slid in and drift to sleep. I drifted over and ran my hands across the sheets. They were crisp, cool, as if they had just been washed, and then it hit me- they _had_ just been washed, almost half a century ago. I'd be willing to bet Lily had just made up the bed that night when Voldemort sauntered up the front walk. I backed out quietly, closing the door behind me. The next room was just storage, boxes upon boxes stacked in the room. I didn't bother to peek into any of them. The farthest door on the right hand side was the bathroom, with a towel so casually thrown on the floor that when I looked up I half expected to see James Potter Sr. to be staring at his five o'clock shadow in the mirror, looking an awful lot like my brother James today. I laughed, just a little bit, and closed the door. In the final room, the one who's door was already open, was so obviously Harry Potter's old room, the room where Voldemort had cruelly killed Lily Evans Potter forty years ago and attempted to kill Harry, the baby boy who's eyes I share that would become my father. I stared out the gaping hole in the wall, sadness over taking me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered for no reason to no one in particular. I walked forward, and reached out a hand, resting it on Harry's little crib, which was a tattered mess.

Then I was screaming.

A blood-curdling scream, a scream of bloody murder, the pain in my head that had come on so suddenly making me unable to think, or see, or even breath.

Then I really wasn't seeing anything, anything that I should have been seeing, at least.

I watched, calmly, as a huge giant of a man- none other than my dear friend Hagrid- picked up a crying baby Harry and situated him in one arm, tears falling from his sparkling beetle like eyes as he looked at poor Lily Evans lying dead on the floor.

"OH GOD NO!" Hagrid whipped around. A man was flying in fast on his motorbike, landing it right on the other side of Harry's crib with a deafening _thunk_!

"GOD!" The man screamed again over Harry's wails. "PLEASE! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Hagrid continued to cry, looking at the man with a look of shared angst.

"Sorry, Sirius," he said, his voice cracking. "They're gone." The man screamed again, pure agony in sound. Hagrid ambled on over to him, patting him gently on the back.

"They died doing jus' what they set out to do, Sirius, an' that's tryin' to stop… er, well, You-Know-Who."

"He killed them!" Sirius wailed. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Hagrid shook his great head.

"Tha' won't make you any better than him, Sirius."

"At least I've never murdered an innocent man!"

And so they stood there, time passing, but I don't know how much, until Sirius finally straightened himself up enough to look Hagrid in the eye and speak without screaming.

"Give me, Harry, Hagrid," he said, holding his arms out. "I'm his Godfather, I'll protect him." But Hagrid shook his head again.

"Can't, Sirius, sorry," he said, his tone taking on a slightly business-like quality. "Direct orders from Dumbledore. Takin' him to Lily's sister's." Sirius nodded.

"I understand." He grabbed Harry's little arm. The baby boy stopped crying for a moment. "Be safe, little Harry." Sirius sniffled. "Take my motorbike, Hagrid, I won't need it anymore."

And with that, he stumbled out the door, and the scene dissolved. Suddenly I was back, but in the same room, sunlight pouring in through the gaping hole instead of darkness. My head was pounding, and I suddenly realized I was laying on the floor.

"LILY!" I heard someone screaming. Slowly, I registered the voice as Kendall's. "LILY!" I lifted my head slowly.

"Kendall?" I said, hopefully just loud enough for him to hear.

"LILY!" He said, and his voice was dripping in relief. "Lily, where are you?" Slowly, I got up, and then quick as I could I stumbled back down the stairs and out the front door, where I saw Kendall waiting for me behind the gate, his hand clutched to his chest. I ran to him, slamming the gate behind me.

"Lily!" He said, pulling me close to him. "Oh, God! I was so worried, and then I heard you screaming, and I-" He looked down at me suddenly, and jerked my chin up so my lips met his, his mingled relief and anxiety coming out as pressure on my mouth. I kissed him back, a little dazed, my mind still trying to work through what happened. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine. "I just… I just didn't want to think something had happened to you…" I touched his face, flushed red and heated from screaming.

"I'm fine," I said, but my voice cracked. He brushed my hair back out of my face, and I ran a hand over my cheeks- they were soaked with tears.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "Let's go set up camp."

~oOo~

I laid back on my camp bed as Kendall made tea, bustling about in the kitchen, shooting me nervous glances ever so often, as if he expected me to fall into another fit. And quite frankly, I didn't blame him.

I kept wondering what had happened, what caused me to feel such unbearable pain as I laid my hand on Harry's crib and stared off into the distance…

_Harry's crib…_

"Kendall?" I said, not sitting up. He paused but didn't look at me. I knew he was listening, though. "Is it possible for an object… A completely unmagical object to… I don't know… _Absorb _a memory… or a feeling?" Kendall finally turned around to stare at me, a crazed, frantic look in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Lily?" His voice hushed and slick with worry. I shook my head.

"This is going to sound _mental_," I said, finally sitting up and looking at him. "But… I was up in Harry's old room, the one he had as a baby, the room where Voldemort killed my grandmother… And I walked up and touched the crib… And suddenly, there was this… absolutely… intense, _unbearable_ pain in my head… I thought I was dying… Then I was seeing something… Like, a memory… And Hagrid was there… and some man named Sirius, and Harry was there, as a baby, crying… It was right after he killed them, Kendall! Hagrid and Sirius were bawling, Harry was absolutely _wailing_…" My voice trailed off as I caught sight of Kendall's expression. He was clearly wondering whether my emotions were taking a toll on me.

"Lily," he said, his voice sounding as though he was a nurse at a mental asylum and he was talking to a deranged patient. "What you're saying… It's not possible-"

"Yes, it is!" I said, standing up. "I'm not saying it's not crazy, because it is! But _I saw it_! I saw Lily's dead body and I saw Hagrid pick up Harry and I saw Sirius screaming in agony and telling Hagrid to give Harry to him because he was his… his… Godfather…" I stared at Kendall for a moment, and saw he clearly wasn't following me. I dived for my purple bag.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I hollered, another piece of the puzzle falling into place. I pulled the Final Battle book out of my bag and rushed through the pages, tearing a few. "Listen!-_ 'It was long believed that Sirius Black- James's best friend and Harry's Godfather- had betrayed his longtime friends and turned to Lord Voldemort's side, for Black was originally the Secret Keeper. However, he persuaded James and Lily to switch to Pettigrew at the last minute, claiming that he himself was the obvious choice and Voldemort would surely come after him'_!" I pulled the group shot of the four boy out of my bag, and frantically motioned Kendall over next to me. He came wearily, and I shoved the picture roughly into his hand. "That one there-" I said, pointing James out and grabbing the other picture our of my bag. "That's James." I showed him the picture of Lily, James, and Harry, and his eyes got wide. "And that one there, the one with the gray eyes? That's Sirius Black, the man who would one day be _Harry's Godfather._" I dug another picture out of my bag. "And him, the sickly looking one, that has to be Remus Lupin, the one I told you was a werewolf, Teddy's Dad." I held up the picture of the birthday party in comparison. Yep, there was a definite resemblance in the eyes, and in the nose and smile. Even then he had a distinctly ragged quality about him. I paused for a moment, staring at the last boy in the picture, the short fat one with a rat like face. "This must be… Oh, Merlin…"

"Pettigrew," Kendall said, finally speaking. We looked at each other, and he shoved the pictures back into my hand, making a grab for the book. " '_Their house had been protected by the Fidelius Charm, and their Secret Keeper was none other than Peter Pettigrew, a childhood friend of James's, who, not within their knowledge, had joined the Dark Side, and relayed the information of their hiding place to Lord Voldemort.'_ Merlin, that's Peter Pettigrew!"

"He sold out my Grandparents…" I looked at Kendall, the shock evident on both our faces as we stared at the chubby, round-faced boy in the picture, both of us wondering the same thing- How could someone like this, turn into something so evil?

"How… Why… He was James's _friend…_" I dropped the pictures, staring out into space.

"It's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Kendall said, sitting down on my bed. "Look at him- he was the oddball in a group of talented, good looking young men. He was looking for acceptance, for power, you see it all the time in people like him-"

"And he went to the person who could give him the most power, the most glory-"

"And by selling out two of Voldemort's most hunted enemies-"

"No doubt he was going to get that glory and praise he was looking for." The silence that followed was profound. Neither of us said a word for a few minutes.

"We need to find out more about this Pettigrew character," I said, picking up the photographs that were still on the floor.

"But how?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I repeated. "Send a letter to Uncle George." Kendall hesitated for a moment.

"I'm not sure if that's a good-"

"I trust Uncle George,"' I said defiantly. Kendall opened his mouth to say more, but thought better of it and went to scanning the think volume he was still holding. I picked up my bag and dug through it, searching through its contents until I found my parchment, and quill and ink. Stretching out on the floor, I wrote:

_Dear Uncle George. _

_I know it hasn't been long since we last saw you, but we need your help. _

_I need you to tell me everything you know about a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Ask Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, they were Harry's friends, I'm sure they'll know._

_I don't know if this will help us find my dad, but it'll be one more part of his past we don't have to guess at, and the more we know about Harry, the better. _

_Please, Uncle George. We need your help. Send your reply back with Hercules, he knows me, he'll know where to find me. _

_Tell my Mum I love her. And tell James and Albus I'm sorry, and that I'm thinking about them, and that I'm doing this for us, and that I love them. I send my love to you and everyone. Please tell Mum not to worry. I can handle myself. _

_Much Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><strong>So, y'all know the drill: leave a review, press the favorite button, author alert, story alert, or all four(: All four is perfered. And, hey, when you leave a review, let me know your plans for spring break! (: I know what I'm doing: Friday is totally dedicated to obsessing over <em>The Hunger Games.<em> Is that anyone else's plan? (: Y'all rock this spring break!**

**~CNB  
>#SpringBreak2012<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! Hope everyone has had an amazing week. Mine's been less than awesome, but that's high school for you! haha. I haven't updated for a while, so I thought I probably should, just so you guys wouldn't think I was dead or something...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

I stared out the opening in the front of the tent. We had been there five days now, awaiting George's reply.

I was getting anxious. I _hated_ not doing anything. It made me feel as if our chances to find Harry were slipping further and further away.

"Lily, can you please stop that tapping?" I looked up at Kendall, books sprawled across the little table, scraps of parchment littering the floor. Kendall had become a bookstore dependant, spending his mornings searching for any book that had the slightest relation to what we were doing, and his evenings poring over them like the answer would pop out and hit him in the face if he concentrated hard enough.

"Sorry," I said, not entirely meaning it. I was getting impatient. I should have been encouraged that Kendall was doing so much to help, to find something to get us strolling down our path to Merlin-knows-where again. But he and I both knew we were going no where until I got Uncle George's letter.

I stared back out into the sheeting rain, feeling Kendall's gaze on the back of my head but saying nothing.

"You know, Lils-"

"No, Kendall. Not now. Not ever. Not until we find him."

Stories of the two missing Hogwarts students had begun to appear in the _Daily Prophet._ Kendall's dad was frantic, obviously, and under a lot of strain and criticism. Besides, it's not exactly good for your image as a father _or _Minister of Magic if your son randomly disappears one day with the sister of one of his best mates.

"But my dad-"

"Send him a bloody letter than, Kendall!" I said, agitated. "Or better yet, why don't you just go home?" I stood up, angry now. "I mean, you _obviously _think this was a terrible idea, I don't know why you agreed to come in the first place-"

"Now, hold on!" Kendall said, standing up also. "I never said this was a terrible idea-"

"Then why do you keep suggesting we go back?"

"Because people are worried, Lils-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Me and Kendall were standing a good six feet apart, me visibly fuming. I tried to calm down, but I was angry for a reason I couldn't even explain to myself. After a few minutes, I tried again.

"I've spent… my _entire_ life… Worrying about everyone else, and if everyone else is happy, and if everyone else's lives are happy and sunshine and gold… For _once_! I'm doing something _for me_. I deserve to know my father. I deserve to know why he left. _I deserve answers._"

"I never said you didn't, Lily." Kendall's voice was hushed now, trying to keep me calm.

"Then _why _do you keep suggesting we go home?"

"Because it doesn't have to be done this way, Lils," he said, his voice pleading. "You don't have to ruin your education, or spend all these sleepless nights hoping and praying for some clue that will lead you to him-"

"Nothing's keeping you here, Kendall," I said coldly, realizing it was true. "You don't have to stay." But he shook his head.

"Lily-"

"I'm serious," I said, cutting him off. "This was your decision. And it's _still _your decision. I'm not making you do something if you don't want to do it. You can back out whenever you want." He looked at me for a minute, but said nothing. For half a second, I could have sworn I saw his hand twitched towards his backpack, but he just sat down and continued his studying.

I felt a weird mixture of satisfaction and regret; Satisfied he was staying, regretting how I was so cold to him when all he was trying to do is help. I shifted my weight.

"Kendall, I-" But I was disrupted but the flapping sound of feathered wings. I whirled around, and, upon seeing what was in front of me, almost cried in relief.

There was Hercules, large and majestic with his golden brown feathers and wide amber eyes. I took the letter from his leg with shaking hands and stroked his head gently, eternally grateful. I suddenly felt Kendall beside me, staring over my shoulder at the beautiful bird perched on the armchair. I looked up into his eyes, and they were sparkling, kind and happy, as if our heated disagreement had never happened. I sat down on my bed as Kendall went through the food basket Uncle George had given us, fishing through it, finally emerging with a thick slice of ham. Hercules took it gratefully and flapped out the entrance. Kendall looked at me anxiously.

"Read it." I nodded and opened the letter, surprised to see Aunt Hermione's handwriting.

_Lily, _

_First of all, young lady, I want to say how disappointed I am that you not only ran out on your mother-with a boy nonetheless!- but that you ran off when you should be at Hogwarts getting your education!_

_Second of all, I want to say how you are _so_ like your father, and that this is exactly the kind of thing he would have done. In fact, this is exactly the kind of thing he _did.

_While, I do not think this is a good idea _at all_, I have to admit how much I admire you and your friend in your commitment to find out the truth. _That_, my darling, is a very Harry-like thing to do. But I'm done rambling. _

_Peter Pettigrew, huh? You'll have to tell me how you found out about him. _

_He was a friend of your father's father, one of his best friends, in fact. James and Sirius and Remus and Peter. You know they used to call themselves the Marauders when they were in school. But that was decades ago… Anyway, if you know about Peter, you probably already might know what happened- after they graduated Hogwarts, Lily and James and Sirius and Lupin continued to fight against Voldemort, while Peter decided to fight for him. James and Lily were amazingly talented, and Voldemort wanted them on his side. So Albus Dumbledore suggested they go into hiding using a Fidelius Charm, and use James's best mate Sirius as Secret-Keeper. But Sirius didn't think it was a good idea. If only you could have met him. When he was your brother's age, he claims he and James were near perfect blokes- good-looking, talented, strong. Exactly why Sirius thought he would not be a safe Secret-Keeper. Naturally, Voldemort would come after him. But how could Sirius have known when he convinced James and Lily to use Peter as Secret-Keeper that he had turned to the dark side? _

_And so Voldemort killed James and Lily on Halloween when your father was only one year old… And I would suppose you know the rest. Then Peter made a big scene in the middle of a Muggle street, accusing Sirius of murder, then killing thirteen Muggles with a single curse, leaving Sirius to blame. And here's the weird part- Peter was what they call an Animagus, he could transform into an animal. A rat, actually. So, he killed the Muggles, cut off his own finger, then fled as a rat, leaving only Sirius to be blamed for thirteen innocent Muggles and your grandparents._

_Oh, and he lived as Uncle Ron's pet rat for almost thirteen years, hiding from Voldemort's followers and an angry Sirius. Ron thought you should know that._

_I hope you find this information helpful in some way. If not, I know you'll keep looking. But please, Lily. I do encourage you to come home. Your mother is terribly scared, and your brothers and friends miss you very much. _

_But I suppose if you're determined, there's no stopping you. You truly are your father's daughter. _

_I love you, Lily. Please be safe. Come home soon._

_Love,_

_Aunt Hermione_

_with Regards from Ron and George_

I looked up at Kendall, attempting to read his expression, but his face was blank.

"Well?" I said, trying to prompt a conversation.

"Not much to go on," he said, and I groaned.

"But it's something. More than we had a week ago." No comment.

"Where to now?"

"That's a really good question." I thought about it for a few minutes, glancing around the room as if inspiration would strike me. I looked at Kendall's mess on the dining room table, and an acid green book caught my eye. I got up and crossed over to it, thinking it looked unfamiliar, then realized it was the book on Albus Dumbledore we had bought the same night as the Final Battle.

"Hey, Kendall?" I said, taking the book gingerly in my hand. He looked up at me from his perch on my bed. I held the book up for him to see. "Have you looked at this at all?" He shook his head.

"Not really," he said, coming to stand by me. "I've read a little bit about this Dumbledore man… I think he was killed about a year before the Final Battle, probably more. He was rather old…"

"Didn't it say in the Final Battle book he was Harry's mentor?" Kendall nodded. I glanced at him, feeling a thoughtful look on my face, and opened the little green book gingerly.

The very front page was a picture of a woman with super curly blonde hair and bespectacled glasses, and a very short biography, the name Rita Skeeter neatly printed above the paragraph.

"Rita Skeeter… Wow, that name sounds familiar…" I moved the book so Kendall could get a better look.

"Yeah, no kidding," he said, taking it from my hands and reading the biography.

_Flourish and Blotts is proud to present famed Rita Skeeter's newest book _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, a complete biography of the beloved Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"_His death was simply a tragedy, of course," Rita said in a detached sort of voice in an interview in her London home. "No denying he was a great hero. But did he really always wear that white beard as a White Hat? Well, that's for you to decide for yourself, after you've bought my book." She gestured to her personal copy sitting on her sitting room coffee table._

_Rita Skeeter is the author of several best-selling books, including the hit _Gilderoy, Oh, Gilderoy! (And Other Where are They Now? Stories)_, a veteran reporter for the Daily Prophet, and- perhaps her most famous article- has written a tell all report for the magazine The Quibbler, the true story of Voldemort straight from the lips of Harry Potter himself._

_Skeeter currently resides in a flat in London, England, waiting for inspiration to strike her next hit novel. _

I snorted. "No wonder this woman sounds so familiar! Aunt Hermione's told me all about her!" Kendall looked at me, interested.

"What'd she say?" I shook my head, remembering.

"That she was a wretched woman. Wretched, foul, lying, do anything to get a story." Kendall looked at the book in his hands.

"Well, I guess this can't really be trusted, then, can it?" And he threw it back onto the table, gathered a couple of his other volumes and went to stretch out on his bed, continuing his studying in comfort. But I picked up the book again and went to sit on my bed, curling up in the very corner and flipping to the first chapter…

~oOo~

I didn't realize Kendall was snoring until the rain started pounding the tent. I looked up from my book- which I was half way through with already- and scanned the room for Kendall's little digital clock he always leaves sitting out. I had to strain to read the time in the dark.

2:53 AM

_SHIT! _

I hadn't realized how much I had been reading. I was absolutely captivated by this book. Dumbledore seemed to me an incredibly interesting man, I only wish I could have met him. Without looking, I dog-eared the page, and dropped the book onto the ground next to my bed, immediately curling up, a little thought brewing in my head…

~oOo~

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I looked up at Kendall, standing in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. I had to hold back the urge to growl. I hated morning people.

"What time is it?" I muttered, brushing a hand through my hair.

"10:30," Kendall said, indicating to the little clock that now sat on the kitchen table. "Thought we could eat breakfast, then pack up and get a move on. No use staying here now that we got George's letter." And the idea I had last night came back to me.

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said, sitting up. "Because I kinda have an idea of where we can go…" Kendall dropped his mug and looked up at me, excited.

"Great!" He said, full of energy. Merlin, how can anyone stand this kid so early? "Where to?"

"London," I said, standing up. "We'll get a room at a Muggle hotel- less chance of people recognizing us- and start a search for Rita Skeeter."

"Skeeter?" Kendall said, shocked ."But you said Hermione said she was a wretched woman."

I nodded. "True. But she could be of some help. From the looks of this book it seems like she could have a lot of information… It might be worth checking her out." He thought it over for a moment.

"Alright, why not?" He poured two cups of coffee and passed one to me. I took it gratefully. "We'll head out as soon as your ready."

~oOo~

It was chilly for high afternoon. Especially since it was still only September. I looked up at the Sun as Kendall checked his bag, making sure everything was secure. It hid behind two thick, puffy clouds, making everything seem a little dull and overcast. I shivered and pulled my sweater closer around me.

After a moment, Kendall straightened up and took my hand, and I nodded when I was ready.

_1...2...3...4...5..._

And we were there. I looked around at the dirty little alley we were standing in. We had agreed on this place because it was a place Kendall knew by heart- the abandoned theatre Kendall walked passed every summer for the past ten years as he walked to the Ministry to meet his father. It was also a short walk away from a very high class Muggle hotel that we had agreed we were going to stay at during our mission to track down Rita Skeeter.

I kept my hand locked tight in Kendall's as we weaved our way through the crowd, finally approaching the big gold building with the slick glass doors.

"Milady," said a man in a fancy blue suit, holding open the door. I suppressed a giggle.

"Thank you," I said kindly. "Kendall, honey, come on. I want to get checked in." I tugged Kendall through the doorway with me, and laughed when he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"So we're playing this game again?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I swatted at him playfully.

"Hold my purse," I said, shoving my purple beaded bag at him, and making sure my wand was tucked away out of sight in the sleeve of sight in the sleeve of my sweater. "I'll go check us in."

I approached the front desk, where a very uptight, official looking old man sat on a high stool, his hand on the guestbook.

"May I help you?" he said, and he sounded angry. Again, I wanted to laugh, but I held it back.

"I need to check into a room-"

"Do you have a reservation?" He looked as though he obviously knew I didn't, and that I was simply wasting his time.

"No, sir," I said, slyly letting my wand slip down my arm and into my hand. "But unless I'm mistaken, I don't believe I need one."

"I beg your-"

"_Confundo." _And the man suddenly got a dreamy look in his eyes, and he opened the guestbook absently.

"Ah, yes," he said in a much nicer voice. "Here we are. There's a nice room open on the top floor. A Penthouse room. Yes, you should be very comfortable there. And- pardon me if I'm wrong- but is that your husband back by the door?" I didn't even look back. I just nodded. "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful!" He picked up a pen. "And what name will this be under?"

"McGraw," I said. "Kendall McGraw."

"Lovely," the man said, pulling a key out from under the desk and handing it to me. "I do hope you and your husband enjoy your stay, Mrs. McGraw."

"Why, thank you kindly, sir," I said, taking the key and turning back to Kendall. He smiled widely at me as I showed him the room key.

"Penthouse suite," I said. "We'll have a smashing view of London." He laughed.

"Sweetness." I laughed as I took back my bag and we started towards the elevator. Kendall put his arm around me as he pressed the button with the opposite hand.

"So where exactly do we start?" Kendall asked. I shook my head, dreading the thought.

"Hell, if I know," I said as the elevator dinged. "All I know is that this Skeeter woman lives somewhere in-"

And the elevator opened, and out stepped an older woman with super curly blonde hair and bedazzled glasses, clutching a red handbag, an irritated looking brunette girl following. Me and Kendall shared a look.

"_Shit!" _

"It's Skeeter!"

"Follow her!" I grabbed Kendall's hand and ran to catch up with the door, which Skeeter and her young assistant had just exited. We looked up and down the sidewalk, searching for the bright blonde that was Rita Skeeter's head.

"There she is!" Kendall said suddenly. We ran across the street, turned right, and deftly weaved through the crowd, finally catching up with the two women, leaving a good six feet in between us and them. I strained to hear bits of their conversation.

"Now, now, Veronica, I know it's tough, but once you submit that editorial you'll be amazed at what opportunities will open up." Skeeter brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"But, Aunt Rita!" said the girl named Veronica in a whiny voice. "I don't believe in anything in this article! If anything, it's _your _damn report, not mine!"

"Now, watch your mouth, girl," Rita scolded. "It may not be what you believe but it's what people want to hear. Writers are artists. They suffer for their work."

"You're such a bitchy old woman, Aunt Rita. Merlin only knows how my mother was ever able to stand you as a child!" Rita stopped suddenly, and me and Kendall had to jump behind two trashcans to not be seen.

"Now you listen here, young lady," Rita said threateningly. "Your mother asked me to help you break into the journalism business. Now I didn't have to, Merlin knows how busy I am-"

"DOING WHAT?" Veronica shrieked. "Polishing your personal copies of your has been books?" Rita threw down her hand bag.

"THAT IS IT! If you're so smart, do it your way! Write your own goddamn article! But don't come crying to me when the _Daily Prophet _shoots down your precious little opinion piece!"

"Burn in hell, old woman!" And with that, Veronica stormed off, leaving Rita standing there, visibly fuming. After a few moments, she composed herself, picked up her handbag, and continued walking.

Me and Kendall jumped out from behind the trashcans and hurried after her. We followed her for several more blocks, past The Leaky Cauldron and several Muggle cafes and book shops. Finally, we can to a large, luxurious apartment complex with neat brick buildings and a crystal swimming pool. We hid behind the pillars in front of the main office, watching as Rita climbed up two flights of stairs to the top floor, and walked to the farthest door on the left. I glanced at Kendall from behind my pillar.

"Any ideas?" His raised his eyebrows.

"Of how we're going to get in?" I nodded. He smiled. "Plenty." He motioned for me to follow him, and we walked around the premise of the building until we were hidden by the back wall on one side, and a thick growth of trees on the other. Kendall pulled out his wand.

"Be very still…" I closed my eyes and held my breath, just a bit scared. Kendall muttered something, and suddenly I felt my hair bunch up, and I felt a weird sensation on the front of my face. I peeked out of one eye. Kendall was smiling, looking quite satisfied with himself. "Take a look in your mirror." I gave him a weary look, but pulled my tiny compact mirror out of my bag anyway. I gasped when I saw my reflection.

Instead of being long and straight and bright red, my hair was now short and brown and tightly curled. And my nose was different, too. It was now a bit larger and slightly upturned. I watched Kendall as he performed the charm on himself, his dark brown hair turning spiky and blonde, his nose becoming wider, and slightly crooked in the middle. He dropped his backpack and pulled out a notepad and a quill, handing it to me.

"You're a reporter," he said. "Doing a story for the _Daily Prophet _about great minds in the Wizarding community, and Rita was at the top of your list to interview. You're my protégé, this is your first big article and I want to make sure you do well." I looked at Kendall for a moment, then I just laughed.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" I whispered as we started towards the stairs. He stared at me for a moment, then got a very confused look on his face.

"Eh, you know me." I laughed again, and we climbed the stairs until we reached the outdoor landing on the third floor. I smoothed down my sweater and jeans, and proceeded to the farthest door on the left.

I thought for a moment, then knocked on the door- three quick taps, quick and precise.

"Who is it?" came Rita's voice from inside the flat.

"Ceara James, _Daily Prophet_!" There was a slight rustling noise, and then a sound as if something heavy had been dropped, and a moment later, Rita Skeeter opened the door.

"_Daily Prophet, _eh?" she asked, sounding suspicious. "Whatever could you want with me?"

"Ms. Skeeter!" I said, putting loads of enthusiasm into my voice. "Smashing to meet you! Like, I said, Ceara James, _huge _fan of your work-" At this, Skeeter's expression soften. "-I'm a new reporter for _The Prophet_, just hired me six months ago! But I'm here because we're doing running editorials on great minds in the Wizarding community, and I suggested that you would be the absolutely most _perfect _person to start off this series with a bang! Oh, please, Ms. Skeeter, just give me one hour, I would _adore _having the chance to pick your brain!" Skeeter smiled at me, much like a grandmother observing her young granddaughter.

"Oh, Sina-"

"Ceara-"

"You've really hit a soft spot of mine." She smiled. "I've always loved to help aspiring young journalists as yourself. Why don't you and your friend come in and sit down? I'll make us a spot of tea."

"Oh, Ms. Skeeter!" I said, pretending to be embarrassed as I stepped over the threshold. "I'm so sorry! Let me introduce my mentor, Gerald Keith." Kendall held out his hand.

"Don't mind me," he said briskly. "Just here to watch how Ceara goes about her job." And he sat himself down in the closest armchair, straight-back and his hands on his knee, very professional. Rita looked a little confused for a moment, then recovered quickly.

"Well, then," she said. "Ceara, you just sit yourself right down on the sofa and I'll make us some herbal tea." Rita smiled at me than disappeared into the kitchen. Kendall and I didn't dare say a word as she bustled about in the kitchen, emerging a few moments later with a tray loaded down with a kettle of steaming tea, three glasses, and a bottle of some transparent brown liquid.

"Here we go!" she said, setting the tray on the coffee table. She poured a glass of tea and handed it to me, then picked up the bottle. "And this! This is only the _finest _oak matured mead, straight from Madam Rosmerta in Hogsmeade," she simpered. "Can I… tempt you, Mr. Keith?" Rita fluttered her eye lashes in an unnatural sort of way. I nearly choked on my tea. Dear Lord, this woman was _flirting _with Kendall!

But he just shook his head. "Oh no, none for me, 'mam, I'm on official business. I will have some tea, though." Kendall gestured to the empty glasses, and Rita obliged, looking slightly deflated.

"So," she said, after settling down with her own glass of oak matured mead. "What is it that you want to know, Ceara?" I saw my opportunity, and grasped it.

"I want to know what you know, Rita!" I said, making my voice slightly higher and excited. "I want to know what makes you tick. _I want to know where you get your information._" Rita laughed, patting my knee.

"Oh, Ceara, so young and foolish! Surely you know every great reporter has their _secret _sources." I forced myself to look slightly crestfallen.

"Oh," I said, my voice sad. "Well, I… I just wanted to know… I'm so impressed… I mean, I ran across a copy of _The Life and Lies_-"

"-_of Albus Dumbledore_!" She finished excitedly, laughing and sipping her mead. "Oh, yes, one of my very most famous books. You know, I was the first person to publish a complete biography of Dumbledore? And just four weeks after he died!" Rita giggled again, taking another swig of mead.

"Really?" I said, trying to sound interested. "And, tell me, Rita, exactly how did Albus Dumbledore die?"

"Oh, who knows _really_?" She said, holding her glass of mead up in the air, the crystal catching the sunlight filtering through the windows. "All we really know for absolute sure is he fell off the top of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts School…" She studied me for a moment. "Say, Ceara… You look very well like you should be at school yourself." Down goes another swig of mead.

"Just graduated the year before last, 'mam," I said surreptitiously.

"Oh!" Skeeter said, surprised. "Maybe you know my niece then-" But she stopped, and I grasped at my opportunity to keep the conversation going.

"Tell me, Ms. Skeeter; How did it happen? Suicide, murder-"

"Murder!" She simpered. "Now that's where my story came in!" Another gulp of mead gone. "Now, Ceara, I'm sure you've heard of Harry Potter?" I cringed slightly, but nodded, prompting her to go on. "Well, everyone knows Dumbledore had taken a liking to Harry Potter, and it was only much later we found out that the night Dumbledore died that had gone off to Merlin knows where to search for these silly things called Horcruxes-" More mead. "Now, Harry was only about sixteen at the time, not even of age! So, of course, it was suspicious when dear old Harry was seen running from the Astronomy Tower just minutes after Dumbledore fell." Rita swished around the remaining mead in her glass, then picked up the bottle to poor more. I took a moment to take a sip of tea.

"So," I said, a question brewing in my mind. "Harry Potter… He killed Dumbledore?"

And the answer to my biggest question lay in Rita's answer. What if this was the emotional baggage Harry had spoken about in his letters?

But Rita laughed. "Good, heavens, no, you silly girl!" she said condescendingly. My hope deflated a little. At least- as far as I knew- he was an innocent man. "Obviously you haven't been educated properly! No, no, Ceara, it was Severus Snape who murdered Albus Dumbledore- with the Killing Curse, no less." I shared an anxious look with Kendall, both of us thinking the same thing.

_Albus Severus Potter. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_Severus Snape. _

_Snape killed Dumbledore. _

Had Harry really named his son after a murderer?

"But… But Snape… Wasn't he a Hogwarts Headmaster?"

Another sip of mead. "Why, indeed." Rita studied the look on my face for a moment, then gave me what I suppose was supposed to be a comforting smile. "No need to fret, dear," she said, playing with her crystal. "Naturally, you've heard of the Epic Final Battle of Hogwarts?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Well, considering it was _far _before your time, you probably don't know much about it, but there was a time when a Dark Wizard named Voldemort was at large-"

"And he killed Harry's parents and meant to kill Harry but Harry cut off the head of Voldemort's snake and was finally able to kill him," I said in a rush. Skeeter laughed.

"Why, I guess you have learned a thing or two!" She smiled. "But did you know that Harry didn't attend a seventh year at Hogwarts?" I felt my eyes grow wide. Rita smiled excitedly and gulped more mead. "Yes, yes, yes! Harry skipped his seventh year and so did his little friends Hermione and Ron! And do you know what they were after? _The Horcruxes!_" More mead. "You don't learn about those in school, do you, deary?" I shook my head. "Well, I would hope not!" she said loudly. "From what I've learned about those things, they're _terrible_. Evil, Dark Magic." I looked up cautiously.

"Please, Ms. Skeeter," I said sycophantically. "What exactly _are _Horcruxes?" And she gasped.

"Oh, my dear!" Rita said. She took a large drink of mead. "The most _awful, terrible_ kind of magic there is! I shouldn't even tell you…" But she glanced at my expression, and something on it must have made her say this: "But I will, Ceara, for journalist sake." She leaned in close to me, as if it was some big, dark secret. "Horcruxes, dear, are the Darkest, most terrible things a wizard could bring into existence. They're… they're sort of containers, for the soul-"

"The soul?"

Rita nodded. "The soul. They make a wizard immortal, or at least that much harder to murder. You see, you a wizard creates a Horcrux, part of his soul goes into the Horcrux, and while that Horcrux remains intact, _he cannot die_." I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"But… Rita…" I was trying to think. "How do you make a Horcrux?" A brief flickered of something flashed across her face, but she composed herself.

"Think about it dear," she said, taking in some more mead. "What do you think is the worst, evilest, most terrible thing one human can do to another?" I thought for a moment, a million things coming to me, but I settled on one.

"Murder?" Rita nodded.

"Bingo!" Another gulp of mead. "Kill somebody, transfer a piece of your soul to a Horcrux, BOOM! You're practically immortal." Rita finished off her mead and poured herself another glass then something occurred to me.

"You said… You said, Harry and his friends were searching for Horcrux_es_. As in plural. As in… Voldemort made more than one?" Rita nodded.

"Very good observation," she commented. "Yes, it's true. Voldemort made six- count them, _six_!- Horcruxes, plus-"

"Plus, Harry," I whispered. "The Horcrux he never intended to make." Rita nodded.

"You have been doing some good studying!" Rita smiled and downed some more mead, then smacked her lips. "Ah… What were we talking about before all this nasty Horcrux business again?" My mind reeled.

"OH!" I said loudly. "Snape. I had asked you about him."

"Ah, yes," She said, swirling her mead around in her glass. "Interesting man, Severus Snape. For almost seventeen years, he pretended to be on Voldemort's side, pretended he had never turned form his Death Eater ways… Of course, there was some speculation that this was true, that he really was with Voldemort. People often called Dumbledore an old quack for trusting the man… Obviously he wasn't popular. Even Harry Potter had a strong, passionate dislike for him- Snape, I mean. As I'm sure you know, Snape was once a teacher at Hogwarts… But, in the end- and even Harry Potter said it himself- Snape was really on Dumbledore's side the whole time. Potter says he was there with Snape as he died. Tragic thing, really…" Rita fell silent, and me and Kendall looked at each other, a silent conversation.

We had gotten more information than we thought we would, and it was now time to make an escape. I stood up quickly, so quickly that Rita almost dropped her mead glass.

"Thank you _so _much, Ms. Skeeter!" I said enthusiastically, grasping her hand. Kendall stood up, too. "I think I have everything I need! We'll be going now!" And we raced to the door.

"BUT WAIT!" She said, hurrying after us. "What about my other books? When will the article be published?"

"The thirty-second of November!" Kendall called after her as we raced down the stairs. I laughed loudly, tripping all the way down to the grassy front.

We ran until we reached the hotel, breathless and exhausted. I looked at Kendall, and realized we still looked like Ceara James and Gerald Keith. He noticed it, too.

"Come on," he said. And we stomped, breathless, back to the alley, and Kendall reversed his charm so we could march back to the hotel as Lily Potter and Kendall McGraw.

As we stomped into the hotel- the same doorman holding open the front door for me again- I felt a blast of cold air hit my face, and I looked at Kendall; He was smiling widely, satisfied with the information we had wheedled out of Skeeter, face still red from the run back. I grinned as we stumbled towards the elevator, Mr. Grouchy behind the desk staring off dreamily into space…

~oOo~

"Do not tell me your back to the books." I shut the doors to the giant bathroom quietly as I studied Kendall, sitting on the king sized bed, lost in a mass of books the night after our Skeeter interrogation.

"I never stopped," he said, rifling through the pages of a very old volume. I went to sit beside him, picking up a book titles _Hogwarts, A History,_ and groaned.

"Merlin, Kendall!" I said, dropping it back down. "Half these books won't even be any help!… And where the hell do you put all of them?" He shrugged.

"You're not the only on who can pull off an Undetectable Extension charm." I felt my mouth fly open, then I popped him playfully on the shoulder.

"You little bastard…"

"But I know my father."

"Oh, har dee har har." I left Kendall in the bedroom passed through the short hallway to the sitting room, a plush area with a big comfy white leather sectional couch that was more comfortable than the bed and a huge flat screen built into the wall. I grabbed the remote and the channel guide off the end table and flipped on the TV, settling on a Muggle show about a talking sponge. Surprisingly, I had almost dozed off when Kendall called my name an hour later.

"Lily!" I jerked awake.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Found something." I hoped up to go see exactly what it was the Kendall had found in his mass research. When I sat beside him on the bed and peered at the open book on his lap, I saw it was some kind of family tree, the title _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _printed none too modestly across the top.

"Take a look," he said, pointing to a name near the bottom of the page. I read curiously, my eyes growing wide in shock after I processed it.

"Sirius Black," I whispered. "Harry's Godfather." Kendall nodded.

"And that's not all." His finger drew a line farther down the page, to the right, drawing attention the name Lucius Malfoy. I thought for a moment.

"Malfoy… Malfoy… SCORPIUS!" I said loudly, making Kendall jump a little. "This has to be his grandfather… yeah, there's Draco Malfoy's name!" I pointed to the name printed neatly underneath Lucius and Narcissa.

"Sure enough," Kendall said absentmindedly, scanning the page. "Recognize any other names?" I scanned the page quickly, the name Tonks sticking out at me from right above the Malfoys.

"There," I said, pointing to Andromeda Black Tonks and Ted Tonks. "But Remus Lupin's wife Tonks first name was Nympada or something like that, but not Andromeda." Kendall thought for a moment.

"Her parents, perhaps," he said thoughtfully. He was quiet for a moment. Then- "Yes. I'm sure. These people are Tonks's parents." I looked at him questioningly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Look," he said, pointing to the names. "Andromeda was obviously a Black, a pureblood, and it says in the notes up here that Ted Tonks was a Muggle. So, when they married, Andromeda Black became Andromeda Tonks. Then- as far as we know _now_- they had a daughter, Nmphy or Nympa or whatever, Tonks… Let's assume, _Nympha-whatever _went by her surname rather than her first name. You saw she married they werewolf guy, uh, ole what's-his-face-"

"Remus Lupin."

"Right." Kendall nodded. "Lupin. So, when Nymp-whatever Tonks married Lupin, she became Nymp-whatever Lupin. And considering your god brother's name is Teddy-" My eyes got wide, suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Teddy was named after his grandfather Ted!" Kendall nodded, smiling. I sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. Kendall looked at me for a moment.

"You're gonna send him a letter, aren't you?" I smiled, biting my tongue.

"_Maaaybe!_" Kendall just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys loved it ! Leave a review!<strong>

**~CNB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, hey you guys! I am so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! School's finally out, so I'll be updating more regularly, hopefully. Anyway, y'all enjoy Chapter 7! **

**#2012TheSummerOfOurLives**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

While sending my dear old god brother Teddy a letter seemed like a good, easy idea in theory, me and Kendall soon realized it wasn't that simple.

"We're in a Muggle city," Kendall said, staring out the window the next night. September had slipped into October without us realizing it, and there was already a bite of chill to the air, a tint of a darker color in the leaves. "The closest Owlery is in Diagon Alley, and I don't think that's going to go well if we just waltz in and ask to borrow an owl so we can send a letter to your god brother asking about his dead mother and werewolf father." I nodded, Teddy's letter gripped tightly in my hand.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice," I said, finally setting it down on the little desk opposite the kind sized bed. "You're just going to have to perform that little charm of yours again, I slip in, send my owl, get out. Simple as that." Kendall looked less than agreeable

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea, Lils," he said, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "What if somebody recognizes you-"

"Skeeter didn't recognize us."

"Skeeter's never met _us_." He thought for a moment. "Why don't you let me go?" I snorted.

"Aw, _hell _no!" I said, plopping down on the bed. "You're the Minister's son. There's a much bigger price tag on your head than mine to find you." "But your Mum _works _in Diagon Alley-"

"Then I'll be sure not to go anywhere near Madam Primpernelle's," I said in a matter-of-fact voice. Kendall considered this for a moment, then decided it was best not to argue.

~oOo~

"How do I look?"

The following morning was crisp but warm, and me and Kendall had the windows flung open as he transformed my appearance once again.

"You look like Ceara James," he said, impressed with his own work. I stared at myself in the mirror. My tightly curled brown hair was back, along with my slightly upturned nose. "Okay, do you remember the plan?" I nodded.

"I'm going to take a Muggle train to downtown London, enter Diagon Alley through The Leaky Cauldron, send my letter at the Owl Post Office, and get back before anyone has the chance to recognize me." Kendall nodded approvingly.

"Got your letter?" he asked. I nodded, holding up the neatly folded piece of parchment in my hand that had the name _Teddy _printed on the cover.

"Got your bag."

"Check!" I held up my beaded purple bag. Kendall nodded and glanced at his watch.

"It's almost eleven," he said. "The shuttle leaves at eleven thirty, the stations right down the street." He paused. "Are you _sure _you don't want me to go-"

"Yes," I said, cutting him off, already knowing what he was going to ask. "It's took risky. If someone recognizes you_- _and they _will _recognize you- then we're right back and Hogwarts, and I'll never find Harry." Kendall gazed at me for a minute, obviously worried, but said nothing more than, "You should get going, then."

He walked me to the door and wished me good luck, and I paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say to make him feel better, to reassure him that it would all be okay, and it would all work out in the end, but nothing came to me. So I simply smiled and said goodbye, making my way down the long hallway to the elevator, Teddy's letter grasped tightly in my hand, my wand tucked up my sleeve just in case.

As the elevator doors opened, three people stepped out, leaving me by myself. I punched the button for the lobby floor, but it stopped on the sixth level, the doors opening to reveal an incredibly handsome young man with golden eyes like an owl's and light brown hair. He was standing there reading a Muggle paper, not looking up as he stepped in, which caused him to tread on my toe.

"OW!" I said, dropping my bag, panicking just a bit when it landed with a really loud _thunk! _

"Oh my God!" The man said, dropping his paper and stooping down to grab my bag. "I am so, so- … Sorry…" He had straightened up, and was staring at me intently, a dreamy look in his eyes. He handed me my beaded bag and spoke again.

"Terribly sorry about that," He said, his voice suddenly smooth and calm. "Usually I'm more observant than that."

"It's fine," I said, brushing my hair back. "No harm, no foul."

"No," he said. "It's not okay. It's quite rude of me to have done that-"

"Really, it's fine," I said, shocked at how guilty this guy was feeling. It was nothing.

"I still feel bad," he said. "You have to let me make it up to you… Maybe, dinner _Jacque's _tonight?"

_Oh. _

"Oh!" I said brilliantly. "Um, yeah, wow. I mean… that's really sweet and all, but we don't… I don't even know your name-"

"It's Adam," he said, running a hand through his already perfectly tousled hair. "And you are?"

"Embarrassed," I muttered quietly. As he opened his mouth to speak again, the elevator doors finally opened, and I smiled at him before I rushed towards the front doors.

"Wait!" he said, trying to catch up with me. Damn it, this guy wasn't gonna quit.

"Look, Adam," I said, turning around. "I have a boyfriend." I could see the light in his eyes burn out a little, but he laughed in spite of himself.

"'Course you do," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, his good-natured smile never leaving his face. "All the beautiful ones are already taken." I felt my face flush deep red. I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I was just thinking that maybe it was my lucky day, after all… Just left a meeting with my parents- divorcing after twenty-five years, can you believe it?- and then here I am, off to my dead end little job in downtown London, when I run into the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life… And she has a boyfriend." The look on his face was pitiful, but I wasn't entirely fooled. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not Adam was making all of this up for the sympathy.

"Sounds like you have been having a pretty rough day." I couldn't help it; I really did feel bad for the guy. He shrugged.

"Could be worse," he said. "Could be dead." My eyes got wide at this statement, but he just laughed. After a moment, I smiled, too.

"I never did catch your name, by the way." He smiled at me, like a little boy who knows he's about to get a brand new toy. I shook my head, laughing again.

"Lily," I said, then I panicked, remembering who I was suppose to be. "Er- Ceara Lily, actually." Adam nodded.

"Pretty," he said. "Unusual, though."

"Can't imagine how," I said kindly. He laughed.

"It's good unusual," he said. "You're the first Ceara I ever met."

"There's a first time for everything," I quoted. Adam pretended to grimace.

"Right… So, where are you off to on this beautiful day?" Then I remembered what I was suppose to be doing, and I glanced up at the big golden clock that was stationed behind the font desk, and realized it was almost eleven twenty.

"Crap!" I said, slipping back into panic mode. It was going to take me twenty minutes at the least to get down to the train station, and the shuttle leaves in.

"Gotta plane to catch?" Adam joked, staring at the clock, too.

"More like a train," I said. "I need to be somewhere in about half an hour, and I think I'm about to miss my train." I smiled sadly, irritated with myself. The next shuttle wasn't leaving until three. Adam glanced at his wrist watch.

"Well, if you're headed to the train station," he said, shaking his hair out. "I wouldn't mind giving you a lift. It's only about ten minutes from here by car. Five if there's no traffic." Adam winked playfully at me. I smiled, suddenly grateful for his presence.

"Actually, a ride is exactly what I need… If we can leave right now." I crossed my fingers behind my back. Adam nodded seriously.

"Come on!" He said. And we rushed out the door.

~oOo~

"Again, Adam, thanks so much," I pretended to gush, trying to shake him off as I stepped onto the train with two minutes to spare.

Really, I felt bad for using the guy, but I made it clear I wasn't interested.

"Any time," he said, smiling, leaning against the entry way. "Anyway… before you go, any chance I can get your number? Maybe we can… hang out sometime?" The look in his eyes was too hopeful. I had to restrain myself from shaking my head.

"Adam, really, you're nice and all, but-" and suddenly the whistle sounded, and the door began to close slowly. I jumped back, waving frantically at Adam as the door shut itself tight and the shuttle began to speed away. As soon as he was out of sight, I plopped down into the nearest seat, praying to Merlin I never see Adam again.

I pulled my purple beaded bag onto my lap and took out Teddy's letter- having surreptitiously tucked it into one of the pockets as I sat making small talk in Adam's car. Unable to resist the urge, I unfolded the creased parchment and read over my own words once again.

_Dear Teddy, _

_Hey! It's your cousin, Lily! You know… the one that's on the run. _

_Okay, maybe it's not exactly like that, but it's pretty close. _

_I need help, Teddy, and with this particular issue, you're the only one that can help me (besides Hermione, that is. But I don't want to risk having too much contact and having people find me and Kendall…). But before I ask _anything _of you, you deserve to know the whole story. _

_As you know, I never met my father, your Godfather, Harry Potter. As you may also know, I ditched Hogwarts with my friend Kendall the night of the Welcoming Feast and set out to find him. '_

_Here's where you come in: Kendall was doing some research, and we ran across a family tree; it was titled the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. We _think _some of the names you saw were your grandparents, but we're really not sure._

_And now the favor. I need you to tell me everything you can about your parents: their names, their jobs, what they were like, or, what you were told they were like, their families, their pasts. We need all the information you can give us. _

_Yes, this may possibly be a waste of time. But your parents' pasts are intertwined with Harry's somehow. And the more we know about Harry, the better. _

_Please don't tell my mum about this. She'll go ballistic. Please. _

_Hope your doing well. Say hi to Victoire for me. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Lily_

I folded the letter back up and placed it back in the pocket of my bag, hoping beyond hope that I had conveyed the seriousness of all this so that Teddy will understand; I need all the information I can get.

Before I knew it, the train jerked to a stop, and passengers shuffled off all around me. I remained seated until most everyone else had exited, then hurried toward the door, almost running into a young woman with a child in my haste.

"Sorry!" I said as I hurried away. She paid me no mind.

I emerged from the train station onto the Muggle street, people bustling about with busy looks on their faces. I glanced around. The Leaky Cauldron had to be around here _somewhere…_

_Bingo. _

A few blocks down, I spotted the blackened old metal sign that announced the existence of the famous Wizarding pub. I hurried towards it, doing my best not to bump into anyone or step on toes. I grinned widely as I reached the front door, checking around at the passing Muggles to make sure no one was paying to much attention before I pulled the door open and slipped in, surrounded suddenly by the scent of pipe smoke and aged whiskey.

"Afternoon, Miss!" said Tom the toothless landlord as the door swung shut behind me. "What can I getcha?" I smiled kindly.

"Oh, nothing today, Tom," I said, out of habit. I almost panicked, but he didn't seem to notice anything strange. "Just passing through to Diagon Alley." Tom shrugged.

"If there's anything I can getcha on the way out…" he said, turning towards a wizened old wizard and pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey from under the counter.

"Thanks, Tom," I said, slipping out the back door. I smiled at the brick wall in front of me, pulling out my wand. Up… to the left… After a moment, the entrance to Diagon Alley was revealed to me, and all its fascination.

There were people bustling about, window shopping, weaving in and out of stores- little frail-looking witches, obviously rich old wizards, and a few graduated Hogwarts students that I recognized from the past two years or so. I felt the grin become plastered on my face, starting down the street towards the Owlery, lost in my own personal reminiscence; Ollivander's Wand Shop- run by Gregory Ollivander, his nephew- where myself and both my brothers acquired our wands; Eeylops Owl Emporium, where me and James picked out Orion the year before I started Hogwarts; Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where myself, my brothers, Kendall, and Alice spent half the summer before my third year trying to devour every last item on the menu; Flourish and Blotts, where I ran across a copy of _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Revised, _and asked my Mum why was there a picture of her, James, and a strange man in one of the chapters…

I wended my way down the street, watching all the different, fascinating little shops pass by in a rush of color, keeping my eye out for the big white and brown sign that marked the Owl Post Office, as I couldn't remember exactly where it was located; At least not without taking the shortcut that led right past Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions shop…

I continued down the street, soaking in the atmosphere, the _normalcy _of it all.

Soon enough, I spotted the big sign, and had to restrain myself from running straight into the Owlery. I pulled the door open, half a dozen owls fluttering out of the way. As soon as the door swung shut behind me, an aging man in a brown suit approached me.

"Good afternoon, Miss," he said in a low, soothing voice. "How may I assist you today?" I pulled the letter out of my bag.

"I need to get this at my god brother." I held up the parchment, and the man began to lead me down a row of resting owls.

"And will that be priority shipping?" He gestured to a mass of majestic eagle owls nesting on the highest perch. Eh, what the heck?

"Yes, sir," I said, opening my bag to pull out my wallet. The man nodded, and grabbed a whistle hanging on a nearby post. He blew softly, but it still came out as a high pitch, nails-on-a-chalk board sound. Obviously, though, it meant something to the eagle owls, because each one of them perked up.

"Maddox!" The man said in a loud, clear voice, and the biggest, fluffiest owl of the bunch fluttered down onto the man's arm. The postman stroke Maddox's head, smiling fondly.

"Maddox here has never disappointed a customer," he bragged. "Never once failed to find a recipient."

"Good to know," I said, absentmindedly stroking the bird's head also. "Teddy's a hard bloke to find with a Kneazle."

The postman led me over to a counter, and I passed him the two Galleons and a Sickle I owed. In turn, he passed me a short, sturdy leather cord.

"Simply attach your letter to Maddox's leg here," he said quietly. "Then, when your ready, do come find me." Then he set off for a long counter, behind which there was no wall, just a large gap where owls were steadily flying in and out with letters and parcels.

"Okay, Maddox," I said, staring into the owl's golden eyes as if it understood me. "I'm putting all my faith in you. I need you to deliver this to _Teddy Lupin. _He lives in East Surrey right now, okay? _Teddy Lupin._" I finished securing the letter onto his leg, then held out my arm, which he obediently climbed upon, and I took him over to the kindly old man behind the desk. Maddox fluttered onto the man's shoulder.

"Where to, Miss?" I repeated to him the information. He nodded. "And your name and residence?" I had to think for a moment, the name of the hotel escaping me.

"Malino Hotel, in London, and Ceara James," I said, gripping my beaded bag tight. The man nodded, no questions asked.

"Maddox!" The man said in his clear, commanding voice. "East Surrey! Great Britain! Recipient, Teddy Lupin! Sender, Ceara James, Malino Hotel, London, England, Great Britain! GO!" And the bird took off. The man smiled at me. "Thank you for your business, mam. Maddox should return in four to eight business days."

I said my thanks and exited the building, the constant hooting of the owls still ringing in my head.

It was less busy now; it was lunchtime, patrons were probably already tucked away in their favorite diners, or in the Leaky Cauldron, settling down for a well deserved meal. I started back down the street, smiling, my mission complete. I was considering stopping for treat at Fortescue's, when I saw the bright pink bag that could only come from Madam Primpernelle's, and it dawned on me how much I wanted to see my mother…

~oOo~

The little chime-like bell I was so used to rang above the door as I entered the shop, almost becoming suffocated by the sudden wall of perfume and aging liquids.

"Welcome to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions Shop," said a perky blonde witch, who couldn't have been much older than me. "How can I help you today?" I shook my head.

"Just looking…" And I floated down the closest isle, almost panicking. Usually my mum worked the front of the store, and she _always _worked on Tuesdays…

So where was she?

* * *

><p><strong>:D Hope y'all loved this. If you did, leave a review! If you didn't, leave a review! And to all of the reviewsauthor alerts/story alerts/favorites i got while I was on my miniature hiatus. I usually put the names of those people in my end notes... but I've lost most of the names XD Sorry. Y'all got me feeling guilty now, haha. Happy Summer, y'all. I'll update soon. **

**~CNB**


End file.
